


To Mend and Defend

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Psychological Torture, Shameless Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: Taking place right after the series cancellation, Matrix finds himself tortured and at the mercy of Megabyte. Saved from deletion, Matrix has a journey to recovery fraught with painful memories and his lover taking charge to be there every step of the way. AndrAIa has more of a role and is shown to be the baddass that she is while the threat may still be lurking...and not in the ways they expect. One shot with heavy smut and fluff. Adult themes. Very long.This work was made in 2016 but never released due to not having a beta. There is grammar and other issues, please be aware of this going in. This fiction also has trigger warnings. There is adult themes, smut, torture, implied and attempted rape as well. Please be advised. This is a very dark work of  fiction
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix, Bob/Dot Matrix (ReBoot), Ray - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To Mend and Defend

Hello again guys!

So apparently I like torturing characters. Usually we see Matrix as the strong one and Andraia as the side character and I intend to change that. So basic premise, Matrix and Megabyte end up in a confrontation, Matrix is captured and tortured. Andraia has to save him but (as confirmed on many sites and the Wikia) Matrix already had trauma from the games so add this encounter and Matrix is not in a good place. While recuperating, Andraia has to help him heal in both body and mind. This takes place after the last episode of Reboot after Megabyte declared the hunt. 

This has smut, torture and attempted and implied rape. Trigger warnings for those who may have difficulty with this fic. I also want to add I wrote this under the table with rum and coke back in 2016 so it has errors and does not have a beta. Please be aware of this going in. I am a sexual being so this fiction does have multiple scenes of adult content. 

Nanosecond—minute

Second – hour

Minute – day 

Hour – Month

Cycle - Year

I do not own these characters, I only play around with them and return them in tarnished condition :) 

Warning – there will be violent and adult themes as stated before! 

To Mend and Defend

The hunt was in progress and he had to get to Megabyte. Matrix couldn’t believe that Megabyte wasn’t deleted and instead had fooled them all into believing he was Bob. To add to the insult, Megabyte was now in control of the Principal Office. Matrix and Bob were inside a subsection corridor when Megabyte made his announcement about his revenge.

“Damn it! What now?”

Bob looked around for a nano and ran to a console on the far side of the hall. He tried to get a message outside, to contact Dot...anything! Nothing was working. Matrix joined him and tried to form a plan of attack. “Where are the others? Did Megabyte get Andraia? Sis? What did you find?”

Bob shook his head “nothing. We are locked out”

Matrix took to the console, frustration and anger welling up inside him. He had to make sure everyone was ok. He needed to keep his family safe. He needed to find Andraia. The anxiety and fear were starting to get the better of him as Matrix ran off leaving Bob behind. He ran towards the command center. He beat him once, he could do it again. He just hoped he got there in time...

Andraia and Mouse on the other hand were still trapped in the corridor, Mouse still trying to open the door. 

“Nothing is working. We are going to have to find another way around.” Mouse looked to Andraia who was guarding her back. “Where should we go?”

“The armory may be a good start” Mouse smirked at Andraia's suggestion and took off with Andraia to find something to free their friends and stop the virus.

Megabyte was aware they were trapped inside the Principal Office but he had locked the exits. The doors were offline and no amount of hacking or force would open them. He could play with their lives at his whim and when he wanted to...there was no use trying to speed it up. He wanted them to suffer, to be afraid and he wanted most of all was time to see them in agony. Megabyte chuckled to himself as young Enzo struggled in his father's robotic arms. 

“You wont get away with this!” Enzo hollered as he tried his best to break free. 

“Get away? Oh no my dear boy, I am not leaving. You see I plan to delete each and everyone of you here and relish in my victory”

“All you do is speeches! Once Matrix gets here you'll be...”

“You don’t get it do you? I plan on him coming here. I want my revenge and both him and Bob have a lot to answer for!” Megabyte took a breath as a delicious idea came to him “Although I kind of hope I find Dot first. We have a honeymoon to go to.” Megabyte's smile widened as he toyed with the thought of doing unspeakable things to the women. All that for his own amusement as he found pleasure in their suffering and made their significant others watch. 

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh yes I would. You’re going to help me too” Megabyte opened a vid window and addressed the Principal Office. The video showed a struggling young Enzo and panned to Megabyte to deliver his announcement. 

“Bob. Dot. Matrix and anyone else here who thinks themselves as heroes. This is for you.” Megabyte panned the video back to Enzo as his father's robotic arms were being forced to cut shallow cuts down Enzo's arms. He cried out in pain, begging for help from Bob and the others. Welman Matrix commenting how he had no control and apologizing repetitively to Enzo for hurting him. “You can run. You can hide but know this, you will not win. I am going to delete each and every one of you and unless you come to me, this boy will be first” Megabyte's speech was continuing as he forced the elder Matrix to break Enzo's forearm on camera. Enzo's cries could be heard through the office without the need of a window.

Matrix was sprinting to the office. He heard the yelling and recognized his own voice. He knew something bad was happening but he was almost there. He secretly was asking the user that it wasn’t too late. 

Bob and Dot followed behind at their own pace as they only started towards the office at the sound of Enzo's treatment. They thought they had time for a plan or for another course of action but he had a hostage. Megabyte would kill him if they didn’t get there first. 

Mouse and Andraia, although saw and heard the window, kept going to the armory at Andraia's suggestion. “Are you sure sugar?” Mouse was panting, confirming what Andraia said.

“Yeah. Matrix and Bob wont stand by with that monster hurting Enzo. They will get to him but we have to make sure they win. We don’t have the firepower strong enough to beat Megabyte and if I know Matrix, I know he wont barge in there with a plan. We need to back them up.”

“What can we find there?” 

“Hopefully something that can stop him once and for all. Hurry, it is just down this hall!” Andraia was secretly thankful that they didn’t run into any of Megabyte's thugs along the way

“I just don’t get it? He said it was a hunt and he was a predator. Why would he try to lure us to the command center? Doesn’t sound like much of a hunt to me.” 

“Because it's a trap!” 

“We have to warn the others!”

“I am sure they know. The best thing we can do is get in here” Andraia stopped in front of the armory door and let Mouse have a crack at the encryption codes. 

Matrix rounded the corner and took out two more binomes. It was too easy and he knew it. He knew something wasn’t right and he knew he had to keep his guard up. He was angry about what Megabyte was doing to his younger self but a little relieved to see that Andraia was not among those captured. It made Matrix feel bad that he was prioritizing lives but it wasn’t something he could help. She was his other half, part of his life and soul. If something happened to her again, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. If she was deleted...he just couldn’t fathom the thought. 

He turned down the last stretch of halls and was abruptly slammed against the wall by a powerful force. He looked up to see Megabyte's sadistic grin before he was pummeled with another blow. The blow landed on the base of his skull and the world went black. 

When Matrix came to he was in an unfamiliar room. It was a storage room in a far out section in the Principal Office. The walls and floor were white and in the middle stood a metal table. Matrix was spread across a metal device. His arms and legs separated and strapped. His chest and head were strapped to the metal board. He felt like a physical star with how his limbs are stretched. They were stretched so that they could not rest and pulled tension on his joints. It was painful but bearable. Matrix looked to his gun and noted it was missing. Megabyte's back was in front of him. The table had a plethora of instruments that Matrix didn’t want to know the purpose of. 

“I see you’re awake” Megabyte was speaking to him although he never turned around to see if he was conscious. Matrix didn’t make a sound yet somehow he knew.

“How...”

“You fools still don’t know what I can do and think you can best me? Don’t worry boy, we have all the time in the world for you to see whats coming to you” 

“So the video….that was a fake?”

“Oh no, far from it! That kid is being tortured as we speak. I got a lot of fun abilities in the web.” Megabyte had since turned around and idly picked up a metal instrument from the table “Speaking of torture. I think we should get better acquainted don’t you think?” 

Meanwhile Bob made it to the command center a few nanoseconds after Matrix would have and found the door to be surprisingly unlocked. He ran inside to find megabyte unprepared as he charged the virus. Megabyte fell to the floor as Bob kept punching the virus into submission. He didn’t believe in deletion but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to protect his friends or family. Megabyte was disoriented when Bob used Glitch to restrain the virus. 

Dot ran inside the command center just as glitch restrained Megabyte and dropped to her knees in front of Enzo. His arms were cut a couple times, shallow cuts so nothing life threatening. His right arm had part of his bone protruding through but otherwise he was out cold from the shock or pain. The elder Matrix was able to burst free from the robotic body to stop hurting Enzo and Glitch easily detained the infected binomes. 

Mouse and Andraia gained access to the armory to find that it had not been restocked in quite some time. Mouse found override files for certain programs, some larger weapons which she quickly took and a sharper katana that she fell in love with. Andraia also found a more powerful trident with sharper edges inside. 

“I am guessing this room upgrades your weapon set? How would it know to give you a sword and to have a trident lying around?” 

“It must be. Man I wish Bob was here. We really could use a super powered Glitch!” 

“Come on, lets hurry. We need to bring what we got and save Enzo!” 

Megabyte was smug and happy. He felt so alive at the thought of what he wanted to do to the man who sent him into the web. They wouldn’t be bothered in that particular room either. Outside the door was a set of firewalls no one could hack into as well as a door that rivaled the one guarding the core itself. It was all coming together and his plan was playing out perfectly. His decoy would distract while he took his sweet time teaching his version of justice to the grown up Enzo. 

“Good doctor, do you have the serum ready yet?” It was then that Matrix noticed the doctor on the far side of the room. His original disorientation blinded him to the fact they were not alone but as the effects of the attack started to wear off, he was coming to terms with his situation. Matrix noticed that aside from a scratch on the arm and the blow to the head, he wasn’t injured. 

“Why yes! Here it is!”

Megabyte took a syringe from the doctor and injected it into Matrix's neck. With a grunt of pain Matrix wondered what the contents were or if it was going to put him offline….or even delete him. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“What did you do to me?”

“That was something to help with the pain. I want you to feel it all boy. That medicine will make you feel everything so much more. It awakens every nerve in your body.” Megabyte chuckled to himself and put the syringe on the table. “It only takes a couple nanos to take effect. You should be feeling it soon” 

What Megabyte said was true as Matrix was starting to feel the effects of the injection take form. His mind was slightly fuzzy from the potential concussion he got from Megabyte but his joints and the scrape all were more obvious to him. 

“Where do we start?” The doctor enthusiastically chirped? 

“Take off his clothes. I don’t want anything to obstruct the agony I want to give him” 

Rough hands yanked at his vest, his wrist guards and his belt. They removed his pants and underwear. Matrix was naked to Megabyte and his henchman, the cold room and devices feeling more frigid than it was previously. 

“How does it feel to be embarrassed? To feel vulnerable? Are you scared yet boy? Don’t be ashamed to yell or scream!” Megabyte cackled as he picked up a scalpel. He walked over to Matrix and drew it slowly on his flesh. He dragged it horizontally on his arms like fine lines. The sharpness of the blade sliced through flesh and muscle easily. Matrix yelled, cursing Megabyte and finding solace in his anger.  
Megabyte continued to laugh, encouraging the doctor to do the same to the sprite's legs. 

Megabyte pulled pack to admire his handiwork. There were dozens of cuts on his arms and legs. His torso, genitals and head were not touched. The doctor waddled back to the table and pulled out a pair of pliers. 

“Why don’t we castrate him? I'll hold and you slice?” 

“On the contrary. I don’t want to touch that...yet. You see I want to have a long and fulfilling amount of time to torture this sprite. If we do that we could delete him too soon. We will get to it, but in the end doctor.” 

“Then what would you like to do?”

“Hand me the pliers.” 

Megabyte took the device from the binome and got to work on Matrix's fingernails. He took his time pulling them off slowly. The enhanced affects of the medicine making the pain worse than he could have imagined. Matrix screamed.

Andraia and Mouse got to the command center to find Enzo being helped by medical personal and a tied up Megabyte. Bob was drilling him for answers.

“What are the command codes for the doors? Where is the override key?”

Megabyte just laughed at his attempts and didn’t even bother to speak back. Bob was frustrated but composed. Mouse attempted to hack the servers but found herself locked out on numerous occasions. She could access a small portion of the system but only read me files and maps were configured for her to view. The rest was blocked off including operations and control. 

Andraia was worried. She couldn’t find Matrix and she knew in her gut he would have been here. He wasn’t the type to ignore someone in need, even if it was his younger self. 

“Bob? Where is Matrix?”

Bob pulled away from Megabyte to look at Andraia. “I don’t know. I thought he was with you.” 

Andraia knew something wasn’t right and went over to mouse. “Mouse can you lock onto P.I.D's on this device? 

“Sorry sugar. It is going to take some time.”

“Bob can you come with me? I need to find Matrix” 

Bob agreed to go with although he thought that maybe Matrix got too caught up with the henchmen along the way. Andraia knew though, something was really wrong. 

Matrix was a bloody mess at this point. His finger nails were removed. His toe nails were gone too. His fingers and toes were broken slowly and meticulously by the pliers. He had at least a hundred deep cuts on his body that weren’t deep enough to kill him but deep enough that it was through the skin. Some of them felt like it was to the bone. His robotic eye was removed and fire lit to the soles of his feet. Megabyte had just finished impaling metal pipes into his forearms, his shoulders, his thighs and his calves. It shattered the bones as they were driven in. Megabyte was still holding the large hammer.

“This is most amusing” Megabyte lifted the hammer and brought it down on Matrix's knee, making Matrix scream in pain “The best part is, no one has started looking for you! Well...just your girl friend but otherwise no one is any wiser.” Megabyte did the same to the other knee. Megabyte had occasionally checked in on the others through the command prompt but couldn’t tear himself away from damaging Matrix for too long.

“This looks so painful. Even if they did find you before I kill you, which I assure you will not happen, you will never be the same man again. You wont walk or be a renegade you love so much. You will be a burden to everyone!” Megabyte slammed the hammer into Matrix's elbows, the right arm followed by the left. Megabyte held the hammer back again to strike “and if you ever lived from this, you wont be able to please your woman or have kids either!” With that Megabyte swung the hammer at Matrix's genitals and struck him. Matrix blacked out. 

Andraia didn’t have to go far to see the dented wall and the slight blood on the floor. She dragged Bob along and followed the path when she heard screaming, Matrix screaming. Bob didn’t hear anything when Andraia inquired so it told her it was still pretty far off. Her heart sunk hearing his painful yells and his agony. She ran at a sprint to the direction on his voice….then it all stopped. Andraia raised her drawn weapon and came around the bend to the location where she last heard him to find barriers in place. Andraia tried to get through with Glitch's help but it was of no use. Bob ran to the armory to see what he could find while Andraia tirelessly kept attacking the way. She was determined to find her lover and save him. She was determined to get to Enzo. 

Megabyte held some ammonia under the victim's nose to wake him from his slumber. Matrix awoke to excruciating pain and the doctor laughing intensely. 

“No insults today? Very well, let's continue” Megabyte took a scalpel and another strange device off the table that Matrix didn’t recognize. Megabyte approached Matrix and turned the scalpel sideways so he could slice the flesh horizontally on his chest. He cut through the skin and used the device to hold the skin back from falling forward. Megabyte was relishing Matrix's agony and his screams, telling him how much he deserved this pain and how he brought everything to himself. Megabyte was particularly enjoying telling him how much he failed his family, failed Andraia and Dot, how he let Bob down and how he would amount to nothing. Megabyte was not just torturing his body but his mind as well. 

With his ribs and muscle exposed on his chest, Megabyte took a match to his wound and watched as the muscle turned black. The smell of burning flesh was exquisite to Megabyte as much as a glass of fine wine. Megabyte took the time to punch Matrix's chest just to hear his ribs crack. One ending up puncturing a lung, Matrix was starting to go into shock. His body was shutting down from the abuse and Megabyte was laughing at it all the same. Matrix was gasping for air, his good eye rolling back into his head. His body seized and shook, Megabyte had won.

Meanwhile when Matrix's screams continued after being woken up by Megabyte. Andraia's relentless actions broke through the first firewall. When Bob showed up, they had made it through the second. 

Andraia was held back for a nano by Bob who charged forward first. He didn’t look at Matrix when he entered but rather He went after Megabyte. He used Glitch to stun him and threw Megabyte at the doctor with Glitches help. Bob tied the two together and he looked up to see the beaten and broken body of Enzo Matrix. No part of him wasn’t bleeding or broken, shards of bone poked through in sections. His body was convulsing. He needed medical attention right away. 

Andraia ran in yelling Matrix's name. Matrix who was in immense pain, tried to focus on her voice. He started questioning if he was deleted and it was a hallucination but he saw Andraia run into the room that used to be white with tears in her eyes. His blood had stained every wall and floor panel in the room as it still leaked from his body. Bob used Glitch to stabilize him to a degree and ran for help since the vid windows were down. Andraia grabbed a towel the virus was using on the end of the table to cover him and help keep him warm as she noticed his battered body. Andraia was scared. She kept talking to him, trying to keep him with her as she waited impatiently for help to arrive. 

“Hey Sparky. I'm here. Please stay with me”

Matrix tried his best to focus on her voice, his face swollen from the beating Megabyte gave him. “Enzo...is he?”

“He will be ok. A broken arm and a few cuts. He is safe” 

“Good. Andraia I want you to know how much I love you, How...”

“Save your strength lover. I know how much you love me as much as you know how much I love you. You can tell me about it later. You’re going to be fine. We are going to get through this. Stay with me!”

“I don’t think I can”

“If you go, I go with you. I cant live without you. Fight. Fight for us, for me but please don’t give up!”

Matrix was struggling to stay conscious, the blood loss and the trauma was taking its toll. The medicine was doing its job and making him more aware. He was dying. 

Andraia yelled for help and screamed for someone to save him and get him down. She yelled until she could barely talk until what seemed like forever, help arrived. A med team along with Bob and Mouse arrived. Mouse went to the command prompt and unlocked the shackles. Bob helped Andraia get Matrix onto a gurney, the towel covering his private areas. Once he was wheeled upstairs to the hospital wing, he disappeared behind the surgical doors and became a game of waiting. Andraia was soaked in Matrix's blood as she took a seat. Adrenalin coursing through her and anxiety fueling her fears. Bob sat down next to Andraia and held her in a tight hug in an effort to help calm her nerves. Dot came out of a room with little Enzo, his arm bandaged and in a cast and splint. The walked out to the waiting room to Andraia and Bob covered in blood and Bob trying to help calm and quiet Andraia's sobbing. Dot grew very worried and went to the pair. 

“You guys ok? Where's Matrix?” Dot was afraid to ask as she had an idea something had happened. Enzo was behind her and in a half dazed state from the pain medicine the doctors gave him to help deal with the situation. 

“No. Megabyte, it really was a trap all along. There was two Megabytes, one was a double of the original so the one we thought we took down wasn’t the right one. The real Megabyte was torturing Matrix as part of his revenge.”Bob commented. Andraia began to rock back and forth, her sobs getting louder “Its really bad. He is in surgery right now. Mouse is taking down Megabytes infection and we managed to combine both Megabytes and imprisoned Megabyte into a cell. The real one this time” 

Dot sat down on the chair next to Bob while trying to process the extent of what had happened. Both sprites were covered in so much blood...did that mean he? 

Mouse came up to the wing with something in her hand. She looked sullen and sat next to Andraia. Andraia pulled away to catch her breath and rub her eyes when Mouse spoke.

“Hey sugar. I think he would want you to have these...until he is better I mean. One was found in the room, the other was near the broken wall you found” Mouse handed over Matrix's fake eye and his gun. Andraia continued to give into her fears and sobbed until she fell asleep in the chair while waiting for news on the love of her life. 

Seconds later a binome came out of the surgical wing and walked towards the group. Bob gently woke Andraia up. Andraia got to her feet and rushed to the doctor. 

“Are you the friends and family of Enzo Matrix?”

“Yes” Andraia answered immediately, her red puffy eyes were begging for information but let the doctor continue. 

“Mr. Matrix is alive. It was touch a go for a while and still is. We lost him more than I would have liked to on the table. He has severe and extensive injuries. I’ve never seen a sprite pull through like this in all my cycles. The doctor opened a folder he was holding and continued “who is the family? Who is Andraia?” 

“I am Andraia and this is Dot, his sister”

“He was partly conscious when he came in. He was asked who he grants permission to make health decisions about him and he named you are his guardian in the event he cannot voice his own opinion” the doctor directed this towards Andraia who found a certain sense of irony that she was his guardian considering how they found each other back all those cycles ago. The doctor continued to speak.

“Almost every bone in his body is smashed. Not broken, in pieces. He is going to need many more surgeries in the future but he is too unstable now. He is in a medically induced coma for his protection. The pain level would be too great to sedate with pain killers. He is in intensive care and only his family is allowed to visit him at this point. Like I said, he is very unstable and could crash any nano. We removed the objects embedded in him and had to graph new skin to cover the wounds. He is going to have a lengthy stay in the hospital. We did a lot scans and it showed more wounds than we were aware of. All his nails were removed, he had internal bleeding, his testicles were damaged, his lung punctured by a couple broken ribs. His knees and elbows were smashed and may need replacement. We almost had to amputate his feet from the severe burn damage and infections that set in. part of his muscle had to be removed in parts through his body. This man may never walk again or be self sufficient again. He is lucky to be alive. Once he is fully repaired he will need therapy and somewhere to go with someone who can meet his needs and take care of him often. This is something to consider later down the line as we are only getting him situated in his room. The nurse will only allow family like I said but she will have the paper work and forms for you to sign after your decisions concerning his medical care.” The doctor turned to leave the group to deal with the new information. The doctor stopped and turned to Bob and Andraia adding “The sprite also had high doses of a medicinal agent to make him hyper sensitive to the pain. Whoever did this to him, I hope you guardians throw the book at him. It isn’t my place or format to say that professionally but personally it is sickening.” 

Andraia was in shock. Matrix endured all that and was still alive. He held on and was still alive. He may not walk again and his body was badly damaged but he was alive. She had to see him. She had to see he was breathing and was still with her. She remembered his face and how disfigured he looked from the thrashing. Andraia was angry. What was going to happen to Megabyte for doing all that? There was no correcting that type of malice and Andraia was sure Bob wouldn’t see it her way. Andraia wanted to go down to the holding cells and delete him herself. She contained her anger though as she took a seat next to Bob and Mouse, Dot was arguing with Bob about Megabyte and Bob was again defending the virus. Andraia liked and trusted Bob but he had too much of a soft heart for his own good. What if it was Dot he tortured? Would he feel the same? 

“How did he live through all of that?” Mouse muttered to herself. Andraia was wondering the same thing but dared not vocalize it. Mouse turned to Andraia and asked “Where did he get the implant done? Ray is on his way and could pick up the doctor who helped him the first time. I am sure he will like to look at you with both eyes when he wakes up.” Andraia was grateful to have Mouse as an ally and gave her the information.

“So where is Matrix going to live and who is going to stay with him when he is out of here?” Bob chimed in to ask in an attempt to distract the group from the grim situation “they will want to know to follow up and we need to figure it out beforehand.”

At this point, Enzo spoke “Isn’t it obvious? Andraia will watch him. Them two are never apart and they can stay here in the Principal Office for the moment so he doesn’t have to go far for therapy. At least until he is more capable.” 

Dot looked taken aback and Andraia smiled. The idea wasn’t half bad to Andraia as he could still get support but she would always be with him. The Principal Office had plenty of empty rooms they could use. It seems Dot had the opposite thought. 

“You’re tired from everything that happened Enzo and the Principal Office is a great place for Matrix but I don’t think Andraia is going to be able to help him.” Dot said while looking down at her brother.

“Why not?” Andraia snapped. She was not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment. Her lover is badly injured, she had been crying for hours and she was one step away from marching downstairs to delete the virus that caused all the pain. 

“He is going to need constant help including his basic needs. I don’t know if your relationship has gotten to that point.” 

“So you’re saying his sister should help him get dressed over his lover for instance? You have no idea how deep our relationship is so instead of assuming what level we are on, why not ask? I am more than capable to help him and take care of him. There is nothing and I mean nothing.” Andraia made it a point to enunciate the last word “that I have not seen of him or done with him.” Andraia normally wasn’t like this but her grief and anger gave her confidence and a short temper. Bob and the gang watched the scene play out while Bob tried and failed to change the subject. 

“You’ve...done what? You two may be physically older but you’re still mentally children” 

“Children? We endured and faced deletion in game after game trying to come back here to save you and Mainframe. You think kids could survive that? Or survive what he just went through? I can assure you that your little brother is a man and I know it is hard to accept that your brother grew up but he has. He has the right to live his life how he wants to.”

“How do you know about taking care of him? I took care of him when our father was nullified. I took care of him alone!”

“I took care of him in the games when he cried every night. I took care of him when he lost his eye and couldn’t function. I took care of him during his night terrors or flash backs. The games still haunt him and I am still there with him every step of the way. I know you love him Dot but so do I. He is going to need us both.” Andraia tried to calm down. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the hospital over a shouting match with an equally concerned family member. 

At this point a nurse came out from the back room and addressed the group. 

“Family of Enzo Matrix please?”

Dot and Andraia walked up to the nurse who eyed the quizzically. “Name and relationship?” 

“Dot Matrix, sister” Dot said and gestured to Andraia “This is Andraia….his wife” 

Andraia was confused but said nothing all the same until the nurse left to get passes for them to visit Matrix in his room.

“Legally they wouldn’t let you near Matrix unless you two were married. I don’t mean to over step. I worry about him a lot and tend to be protective.” Dot filled Andraia in on the mislabeling.

Andraia understood what Dot was getting at. As his girlfriend she wouldn’t be allowed to visit him but as his wife she would. She could go along with the persona. It wasn’t like they practically weren’t married at this point. “Thank you Dot. We both care for him deeply. Truce?”

“Truce”

The nurse returned with their passes and gave them to the two sprites. Dot and Andraia put them on and walked through the doors and down the corridors to Matrix's room. The sign on the door had his name and had him at the highest level of critical care. 

Andraia walked in first to the sounds of faint beeping. Matrix was the only one in the room and it appeared he had a single bed unit so he didn’t have to share. Matrix had an apparatus in his mouth to help him breath and he looked peaceful albeit bruised as he was sleeping. The white linen was drawn up to his chest and a bunch of lines were connected to him from foreign machines. 

Andraia sat down next to his bed and smiled when seeing his chest move to the rhythm of his breaths. She moved the blanket enough to see his hand and maybe give it a squeeze and she noticed his body almost entirely being covered in a cast. She moved some more of the covers to get a better view of his wounds. His chest and stomach had many suture marks and lines running fluids in and out of his body. His hands and feet bandaged up from the loss of nails. Andraia didn’t look at his wounds further with Dot around but Andraia's anger grew. She looked at his medical chart to see he was scheduled for multiple surgeries all week to repair the damage. Andraia was not going to let Megabyte get away with this. 

Hours went by and Matrix was slowly on the mend. Everyday without fail, Andraia would be at his bedside. She only left for food and a shower. She slept by him and brought her food with to eat with him. She wanted to be there when he woke up or if anything went wrong. She couldn’t leave him alone, she couldn’t be alone without him. Megabyte in the meantime had a trial with the guardians who called for his immediate deletion. Bob on the other hand was researching ways to turn him into something positive and refused to adhere to the guardian's suggestions. 

Matrix had his eye reinserted and most of his wounds were fixed. He was still healing internally from infection that ravaged his body shortly after his fifth surgery. Matrix would have to learn to walk and use his limbs again but the doctors felt positive about his chances. Soon enough he was going to be woken up from the coma he was put under. 

The day came when Matrix would be brought back to reality and Andraia, Dot, Enzo, Bob, Mouse and Ray all showed up to greet him back to the land of the living. Matrix had all the machines removed some time ago except that which kept him under and Andraia had helped the nurses care and clean his body since day one. Andraia was sure that conscious or not, Matrix wouldn’t be ok with a stranger washing his body. Andraia wasn’t ok with the idea of the nurses washing him either so she learned what the nurses taught to protect his privacy. 

Andraia was very upset when she saw all the damage that was done to him. The bones would heal, he could learn to walk again but some things may not...or would not. The damage to his genitals could have permanent damage but there would be no way of knowing until he was awake just how much. He had a catheter in him instead of the urine bag being directly attached to his stomach like he had in the beginning. He had it switched out during his last surgery. Matrix's body was now littered in scars.

Andraia sat next to his bed and took his hand into her own as the doctor started to bring him back to reality. Within a short time, His eyes started to slowly open to the sight of his friends and family surrounding his bed side. 

Matrix was propped up slightly so he wasn’t lying completely flat but was comfortable. He could see everyone. 

“Welcome back lover” Andraia was the first to greet him. Matrix looked at her and smiled. He was confused though. The last thing he remembered he was having unspeakable things done to him. He remembered Andraia begging and crying for him to stay with her and then nothing for a bit. He came too and some doctors were asking questions. Then his world went black and he came to here. His body was no longer in pain like it was before and he was fearful to know the full extent of the damage. 

With a croaky voice Matrix replied “What happened? Where am I?”

Andraia's heart skipped a beat after hearing the voice she had yearned to hear for what seemed like such a long time. 

“You’re in the hospital sugar. You gave us all a fright, especially Andraia here” Mouse replied gesturing to the young lady clutching his hand.

“Good to see you with us Mr. Matrix” The doctor spoke and picked up his medical chart off the end of the bed “Although I am surprised you’re even with us at all. Your body took quite a beating.”

It was then that Matrix remembered what had happened through the daze, all the details and the pain. He remembered the drugs, the slow pain he was forced to endure. He remembered thinking back to Andraia when the damage became too great and when he felt like giving in. The blood, the screams and torment. The darkness returned.

“Megabyte!” Matrix tried to sit up, anger rising to the surface but found his mobility to be severely limited. “What...what is gong on?” 

“We need to talk Sparky” Andraia sat on the edge of his bed and let him lay his head on her shoulder as the rest of his family and friends left. They weren’t the happiest to the fact they only had a brief moment to be with him but resolved to return at a later time. Matrix's health was important and the fact he returned to them was all they needed at the moment. The doctor wanted to give Matrix a wellness check and allowed Andraia to stay as a comfort to the patient. 

“Whats wrong with me?” 

“You were really bad Sparky. You have been at the hospital for hours while you were on the mend. There is quite a lot to fill you in on.” Andraia kissed him lightly on the lips and helped the doctor disrobe Matrix's upper body. The doctor tested to see if Matrix had feeling in his limbs and was pleased to find that he could feel them although he had yet to gain usage of them. He checked his vitals and left the couple alone, promising to come back for more tests when he was more rested. 

“Am I paralyzed?” 

“No. Your body went through a lot Enzo and you’re going to have to relearn how to use it. Your arms are healed but weak, your legs though...” Matrix rested his head on the pillow while Andraia drew the curtain for privacy. She pulled back the blanket and unsnapped his gown to reveal his legs. They were scared and scrawny looking. His feet looked odd and he had scars over his knees he didn’t remember getting before. “You had to have your knees replaced. You’re going to need to learn to walk again and must keep it easy on your legs for the rest of your life or else you could damage your new cartilage. With time and training you may be able to get back to where you were but everything needs time to adjust.”

Matrix was crestfallen but otherwise happy to be alive. He overcame worse obstacles, this one would be no different. What Matrix did notice his lack of clothing and a yellow tube coming out of his phallus to a bag on the edge of the bed. “Andraia, what is this?” He gestured with a nod of his head to the tubing that was taped to his thigh. 

“That is your catheter. They had to put it in because you were under for quite some time.” 

“My what? So some nurse has to pull this thing out of me?” 

Andraia chuckled. She missed this man so much, even his outbursts. She was quick to calm him down “No. That would be me. The nurse trained me on how to take care of it and you. I’ve been here with you the whole time. Do you honestly think I'd let some nurse bathe you or see you? You’re not the only one who can get protective.” Andraia smiled and winked at Matrix for him to get he gist. 

Matrix smiled and kissed her longingly. He was tired from everything that happened but it made him feel better to have the love of his life near him during such a difficult time. “So what was wrong with me?”

“You had internal bleeding, you had burns, your nails ripped off, you had deep cuts and were dying on us. Your joints were shredded and so were your bones. When we found you...I just...” Andraia held Matrix firmly and securely. Matrix wished more than anything that he could hug her back but he couldn’t, he was entirely dependent of Andraia. 

“So what now? Can you take this thing out of me?” 

“I have to get permission from the doctor first. I need to make sure there isn’t anything else he needs from you before removing it. Believe me lover, it will hurt a lot more going back in than coming out if what I was taught has shown me anything.” Andraia covered Matrix back up so he was no longer exposed and sat back down next to him “to answer your first question about what is next, the doctor gives you the clean bill of health, we move into a room upstairs and I help you get back to your old self.”

“Megabyte was deleted right?” 

“No. Bob has him chained up. He thinks he can save him.”

“That asshole should be deleted. I mean he...” Matrix’s eye turned red again, his teeth clenched. Megabyte was done nothing but torment and destroy. How could anyone think he could be saved was foolish! 

“Relax Enzo, we will get him. He will get what is coming to him.” Andraia tried her best to comfort him, she didn’t want Enzo to hurt himself again in his anger.

“We?” 

“I wanted to delete him for seconds”

“Seconds?”

“When you were hurt. I wish I charged in first and took him out. I wish I got him in my trident and...”

“Whoa, slow down. Since when did you want to delete?” Enzo was starting to grow concerned. He hated viruses and got rid of many of them during his times in the games and the systems but it started to bother him to see the same malice come from his lover.

“Since the virus almost deleted the most important person in my life.” Andraia gave his hand a squeeze and looked towards the door. Her enhanced hearing telling her the doctor was on his way back. 

The doctor came in and Andraia got off of the bed to let him finish his tests. All scans were positive except he needed to check one thing left. 

“So it looks like almost your entire body has healed from the injuries except one that the scans will not show me.” The doctor drew the curtain back so it was only Enzo, the doctor and Andraia behind the privacy curtain. “Did you want me to talk about this in front of her?”

“We have no secrets.”

“Very well. Your penis and testicles took a lot of force and trauma Mr. Matrix. We repaired most of the damage but the swelling made it difficult to get to everything and had to leave it to your body to heal correctly. It should still function the same but we don’t know if that is the fact or if it rendered you sterile. The only thing I can do is test for sterility but would need a sample. Due to your condition, that may be a little...difficult.” 

“So what are you saying”

“I am saying that when you gain mobility you should have yourself checked out and to take it easy on that part of yours initially. We plan to discharge you in a couple days but before that you need to pass a couple tests.”

“Like what?”

“We need to make sure you can use the restroom and that there isn’t an obstruction from the reconstruction surgery. You need to be weaned off of your pain medicine and you need to get an appointment set up with a physical therapist.” 

“We already have the appointment with the therapist” Andraia chimed in while looking at Matrix's worried face.

The doctor laughed lightly and mentioned “Your wife is a keeper Mr. Matrix. She never left your side and took care of all your needs. Congrats on having a wife like her and we hope to see you on your feet again soon!” before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

“Wife? Obstruction? Reconstruction surgery?” Matrix looked to Andraia for answers as she laid down next to her lover. “They wouldn’t let me see you unless we were married. It was Dot's idea actually but I had to make sure you were ok. In reference to the obstruction or reconstruction surgery, you had quite a bit of damage to your junk and they had to fix it. Everything should be fine since the catheter had no issues being inserted but just in case they need to make sure. Since you need to use the restroom I guess that means I can take it out though.” Matrix smiled at Andraia and her use of words to describe him and his...parts. It also set him on edge a little considering what Megabyte said to him but that was for another time. Right now Matrix wanted to know what was going on and spend time with the sprite who helped him hold on in his darkest moments. 

“They wouldn’t let you see me unless we were married?”

“I confirmed it with a nurse later on. It is part of their policy.” 

“I guess that means I have to marry you before our next encounter with Megabyte...”

Andraia Chuckled and kissed him sweetly. “Does that mean you’re asking to marry me?”

Matrix leaned in and took her lips roughly, toying with her tongue and leaning into her warmth. Matrix pulled back slowly and whispered in her ear “If the answer is yes, then I am” 

Andraia hugged Matrix tightly aware not to hurt him in his delicate predicament. “Of course I would!”

A knock came at the door to distract them from their brief respite of happiness. A female nurse walked into the room with a tray, a sterile bag with items inside and some water. “The doctor said you could remove the catheter Mrs. Matrix. He also said not to eat to much Mr. Matrix. You are on a liquid diet for the time being until your ready for solids” The binome took off as fast as she showed up making Matrix suspicious. 

“What's with her?” Matrix asked.

“I told her off when we first met. I over heard the nurses taking bets on how big your penis was from outside the door. That was the day she learned I was doing your bed baths and no one else. I think I left an impression.”

“Bed baths?” Matrix smirked at how territorial Andraia was becoming with him. He usually didn’t get to see that side of her...much. 

“How else are you still well groomed and clean? I’ve been washing your body lover. I know you.”

“And what is this about bets? Why is everyone so concerned for my dick all of a sudden?”

“Well, when you came in you were pretty banged up. They let me stay with you as a comfort but considering how badly you were injured you couldn’t clean yourself or get a proper bath. They give bed baths to reduce infection and in general where they take some soap and water and clean your body by section. Before the nurse came in I overheard them commenting about your penis and if it was as big as you were. When she came in I told her in no small terms that I heard her and I would be doing the bath. When I mean clean you Matrix, I mean everywhere. I wasn’t going to let someone else do that to my lover.” Andraia kissed him on the cheek “and the concern was because there was quite a bit of damage to it Sparky. It was swollen and different colors.”

“Thank you for making the call to keep all of me...me. Thank you for being the only person aside from the doctor to take care of me. You know how I feel about all that. It is embarrassing enough to know you were bathing me like a child.”

Andraia smiled and rose from the bed. “We've done a lot worse together and you know it. Speaking of embarrassing, what do you say we unplug you from these machines?”

Andraia raised the top of the bed so Matrix was sitting upright. Andraia made sure the door was closed and the curtain was secured so Matrix would have his privacy. Andraia kissed Matrix before unsnapping the sides of his gown to expose his flesh. She gently spread his legs apart. Matrix would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. The idea that a tube was inside of him and that it had to be pulled out was a lot more terrifying than anything Megabyte could do to him. 

“Relax Sparky. I know what I am doing. Just focus on breathing. I'll warn you when I am ready” Andraia was doing something to the cord and making a cut to part of the tube. Matrix closed his eyes and wished he could grab a hold of something. He kept reminding himself it was Andraia and she would never hurt him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid. 

“Ok now, focus on breathing. When I tell you to I want you to exhale.”

Andraia looked up at Matrix who had his eyes shut tight. Sweat dripping down the side of his face and he was holding his breath. Andraia told him to exhale and she removed the device. Matrix held his breath and passed out. 

After a quick doctor visit it was determined that he was ok and she did what she was supposed to in concern to his catheter. He held his breath when he shouldn’t have and between that, the medicine in his system and his weak body, he lost consciousness. 

Andraia tucked him back into bed and pulled up a vid window to Dot. She filled her in about Matrix being released in a couple days and the need to have a place set up. She advised Dot not to let anyone visit until he left the hospital. Matrix had a lot to adjust to and he didn’t need it to be any harder on him. Dot was concerned and wanted to show up again but Andraia filled her in that Matrix would be out shortly and was already unhooked from the medical equipment. She just had to wait a couple days to see her brother again. Dot explained how Mouse and Ray had set up additional protection around Megabyte to hinder his viral evolution and abilities. Ray was now in a relationship officially with Mouse and that Bob was struggling to keep the guardians from coming to Mainframe in an attempt to watch and study Megabyte. Andraia was upset upon hearing how much harder it would be to get to Megabyte as she still planned on deleting him herself but she knew Matrix's well being was the priority. Little Enzo signed up to join the guardians when he was more compiled and that Dot was very much against it after having lost her brother once and almost a second time. 

Sometime later Matrix woke from his slumber to see Andraia walk out of the bathroom with a wheelchair in hand. Matrix was too busy looking at his appendage to really take notice to what she was doing. He may not have the best use of his arms but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned or trying to check for damage without full mobility. Andraia stopped the chair in front of his bed.

“I promise you Enzo, it is all there.” 

“Well...it doesn’t hurt to remind me” Matrix grinned, hoping Andraia would get the context.

“I assume you’re talking about using it” Andraia drifted her hand lightly over his length and brought her hand back up to his cheek.

“Maybe...”

“Matrix...we don’t know if that is healed right.” 

“What better way to find out than to try? They do need a data sample after all.”

“Then they would know what we were doing in their hospital.”

Matrix, frustrated that Andraia was right yet again, gave up arguing the point. He allowed Andraia to help him into the wheelchair where he was pushed into the bathroom. Andraia locked the door and dropped the sides of his wheelchair. She unsnapped the gown to expose a naked Enzo Matrix as she helped him into the warm bath. The water did wonders for his body as he found himself soon drifting off to sleep. He felt his head move and soft tissue acting as a pillow for him. It was then he realized that Andraia was in the bath with him and his head was resting on her breasts. 

“I thought we had to behave?”

“I thought you could use something comfortable to rest on while I wash you.”

“You have a point” Matrix grinned and enjoyed Andraia rubbing a clean washcloth over his aching shoulders and chest. He moaned as she worked her hands at the base of his neck. He forgot how stiff his body felt with all the confusion and activities throughout the day. 

“I love hearing those noises Enzo” Andraia whispered in his ear as she applied soap to the washcloth in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the neck earning more low moans and favorable noises. She brought the washcloth to his chest and arms, wiping away the dirt and sweat gently from his skin. 

“You sure we cant do anything?” Matrix asked, His loins starting to ignite under Andraia's actions. He angled his neck to give her more to work with. 

“When we are out of here, Ill make love to you.” Andraia kissed Matrix's cheek as a silent promise that her words were true. Matrix just grunted in frustration and slight confusion. He always wanted her of course but here he is, in the hospital and completely dependent on her for all manor of help. Why was he wanting her now of all times? Was it because he was dependent on her that intrigued him? 

Andraia finished bathing his sore and healing body and helped him into a new and clean hospital gown. She got him back into bed and kissed his forehead. “Ill see you in the morning.”

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to get some food. Ill be back before you know it.”

Matrix closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. Andraia on the other hand went downstairs to Mouse and Ray who were standing guard of Megabyte. 

“Hey Mouse! Ray! Congrats! I heard the news about you two” Andraia greeted her old friends while looking around the room. Andraia was aware of the cameras and security procedures but she always checked in case changes were made. Andraia could understand Matrix's hatred and anger a lot more easily now. She could understand why he was so passionate to hunt Megabyte down or why he wouldn’t give up the chase to settle down. It was like a part of her wouldn’t be complete until he was gone. She planned on Megabytes deletion soon but she wasn’t ready yet. Andraia would have justice for what he did to Matrix. 

“Why thank you Andraia! How is Matrix?” Mouse asked while Ray let his eyes drift. It wasn’t the first time and it pissed Matrix off when he did so but it appeared Mouse didn’t care that her boyfriend was staring at her chest. Andraia crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive measure before responding.

“He is doing better. He should be able to leave by tomorrow night. What are you guys doing?” Ray started whispering into Mouse's ear who giggled. She turned slightly to rest her left hand on Ray's backside. “Apparently each other” Andraia muttered under her breath. Mouse still heard her and addressed the young woman. 

“We'd like to but were on guard duty while Bob gets an energy shake. Do ya mind covering for me? Just this once?” 

“Yeah. I understand how it is” Andraia smiled. She would have alone time with Megabyte and she did understand how Mouse felt. More than a handful of times she had wished she could run off with Matrix for a night or two of fun.

Ray was still whispering in Mouse's ear when Andraia answered which earned a strange look from Mouse. “I don’t think they are into that Sugar” Mouse said to Ray. 

“Into what?” Andraia inquired while looking at the command prompt. 

“Well...you see me and Ray are into more than just us if you catch my meaning. We like being with other couples. Id be lying if I said Matrix wasn’t nice to look at and Ray finds you equally attractive. He thought maybe you two could consider it when he is all better. I didn’t think you were into that kind of thing.” Andraia didn’t know how to respond. She knew Matrix wouldn’t have it and she didn’t find Ray attractive. She was nice and courteous with him sure but her body belong to a certain renegade. Andraia giggled sheepishly to play off her unease and politely declined “Not really our scene but thanks for the invitation. You two should run off though before Bob comes back” 

Mouse thanked her again and ran off with Ray leaving Andraia alone with the virus who caused more pain and suffering than any virus she ever encountered. Andraia walked up to the firewalls surrounding the cell and called out to Megabyte. She couldn’t see through the firewall but she knew he was there. She heard rustling and then a voice spoke up. “I must thank you for getting rid of those two. Between Bob trying to convert me and those two all over each other, I think I'd rather deletion.” 

“That can be arranged” Andraia was angry and rested her hand on her trident that was still attached and minimized on her side. “No one would miss trash like you. You belong in the recycling bin.” 

“If it isn’t Matrix's whore” Megabyte chuckled to himself “tired of playing in the games? Wanted to see what a real man was like?” Andraia ignored his insults and goading. She was there for a reason and she wasn’t going to falter. 

“It must be horrible being a virus who sucks at their format. Mainframe is fine, Matrix is healed and you...” Andraia pulled out her spear “wont be around much longer” 

“Just why are you here? To bore me with small talk?” 

“I came to tell you I am going to delete you. Maybe not now but soon. You are going to pay for what you did to Matrix, to Mainframe, for everything. No one is going to save you.” 

Megabyte started laughing but before he could reply, Bob showed up. Confused as to Megabytes enthusiasm. Bob sat his shake down and checked the command prompt. Everything checked out fine.

“Hey Andraia. What brings you here? Where is Mouse? Did Megabyte try to escape?” 

Andraia smiled “She forgot something and asked me to finish covering. No I was just telling Megabyte how fortunate he is to have to to protect him. He would have been deleted anywhere else. Apparently he found it funny” Andraia put her trident away “I figured it was best to be safe just in case. I don’t know a lot about your firewall so I wasn’t sure how safe it was” 

“Oh, it is actually pretty ingenious! If you want to read the schematic you can look over it but make sure no one else gets it….especially Matrix. He has a thing for viruses. It is pretty safe though.”   
Bob handed her a read me file on a pad that Andraia took enthusiastically. Bob and Andraia exchanged some pleasantries but Andraia wasn’t interested in small talk. She got the information she wanted and wanted to get back to Matrix. She was away from him for too long as it was. 

When she made it back to Enzo's floor she could hear Matrix yelling in the distance. Fearful, Andraia rushed to his room to find a nurse trying to sedate him but he wasn’t having it. He looked to be still asleep but was tossing and turning in ways she didn’t think he could while yelling about atrocities that Megabyte had subjected him to. He was having a night terror. 

Andraia closed the distance quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him still for the nurse to sedate him. Once he calmed down Andraia thanked the nurse and took her place next to him on his bed. He wasn’t going to be alone anymore and he wasn’t going to fight this by himself. He laid down and wrapped him in her arms allowing sleep to take her as well. 

In the morning Matrix was greeted by a pleasant sight. He woke up to find his head nestled between Andraia's breasts. She was still asleep and holding Matrix firmly in her bosom. Matrix started kissing her chest and maneuvering his head so he could take her nipple into his mouth. Her top was loose due to her position so it wasn’t that difficult for him to do. He began to suck and lick at her nipple, waking her up in the process.

Andraia woke up to a wondrous feeling. With a moan she opened her eyes to find Matrix awake and toying with her. She pulled back to give him room to move and to adjust her top. She didn’t want the nurses walking in on them. She kissed his forehead and sat up. 

“I really hate to ask but can you help me get to the bathroom?” Matrix looked down when asking his request. She knew it was embarrassing for him but she knew what she signed up for when she took over as his aide. Andraia didn’t see anything wrong with helping him relieve himself. 

“Of course! You don’t have to worry or be embarrassed Sparky” Andraia helped Matrix sit up properly and retrieved the wheel chair on the side of the room. Andraia helped Matrix get into the wheelchair and took him to the bathroom. It took some time to figure out but Andraia was successful with assisting with Matrix's problem. 

“Do you remember last night?”

“The nightmare?”

Matrix was being helped back into his bed when Andraia brought up the previous night. Although Matrix had an idea he acted out in his sleep, he wasn’t sure how far it went. He just knew that in his nightmares, he was reliving the torture to untold levels. 

“They had to sedate you. What was the nightmare about?”

“I...It was...” Andraia drew his covers back up on Matrix's body and sat on the edge “I’m here for you” Andraia reminded him and waited for Matrix to open up. 

“It was the torture. I was going through it again but worse. It's just like the games and the nightmares from before.” Matrix rested on Andraia as she brought him closer in embrace. 

“Just like last time you wont be alone. I am here Enzo” Matrix always suffered from the games and the events that led them there. He had post traumatic memories that would haunt him and was the reason he turned into the man he was today. Andraia knew this as she helped him fight his demons but his fight was daily. It wasn’t something that just went away. She learned his triggers and what caused his panic attacks. She learned how to calm him and help him figure out what was real or not. Andraia feared his fight would get harder. She knew they would have to discuss what had happened but she also knew he needed to heal first. He probably wasn’t ready...yet.

A knock came at the door to interrupt the couple. 

“Never a moments peace huh?” Matrix whined while pulling back from the woman he loved. A male binome waddled in and introduced himself as a physical therapist.

“Mrs. Matrix, I spoke to you about assisting Mr. Matrix on physical therapy. My name is Dr. Tool Bar but you can call me Bar. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Matrix.” 

“Wait...you’re my physical therapist?”

“Indeed I am. I came by today to get a general idea of the range of your functions so I know how to assist you better next time I see you.” The binome started asking Matrix to attempt to move his limbs and to attempt to give back resistance to outside force with his hands and feet. “It appears your arms just need some strength training. You have mobility of them but they are weak from the healing and damage. Your legs are going to be more work but I am confident we can get you there. I want you to use this stress ball to build strength in your arms. All you have to do is try to squeeze it. Eventually everything will start to pick up and sometime soon you will gain strength in your arms completely but let's start small and use this instrument to help.”

Matrix didn’t like doctors but grunted through it. He half listened to what the doctor was saying as another binome came into the room as well. It was the nurse from before. The therapist excused himself left the couple alone with the nurse. 

“The medicine should be out of his system by now. Did he complete his other tests?” Andraia nodded her head as Matrix wished he could be anywhere but there at the moment. “That is great to hear! These are your discharge papers and you are good to go! There is a visitor in the waiting room by the way. I believe her name is Dot” 

Matrix grinned at the thought of getting out of the hospital and of seeing his sister. With everything going on he never got a chance to talk to her or to see what other damage Megabyte caused while he was out. Andraia waited until the nurse left before closing the door and going to a nearby dresser. She pulled out something and drew the curtains around Matrix who was sitting up in bed. Matrix was slowly moving his forearm so he could grab, or attempt to grab, the stress ball that was left on the bed. If he willed it so, he could move his arms slowly to the sides but the doctor was right. He needed to work on his muscle growth. Matrix was having trouble grasping the ball as Andraia stopped in front of him. 

“As much as I would love seeing you out of clothes, I am sure your sister would not. Let's get you dressed” Andraia presented Matrix with his old outfit. Confused where she got it, Andraia only smiled and said she had it waiting for him for a while. Andraia unsnapped the ends of his hospital gown and helped Matrix get dressed. Much to Matrix's embarrassment of needing assistance, he was able to get into the wheel chair with Andraia's aid. Andraia wheeled him out the hospital for what seemed like an eternity for both sprites. 

When they reached the lobby Dot was waiting eagerly to see her brother. She walked briskly to meet them and hugged Matrix firmly. 

“How are you?”

“I’m getting there. Going to take some time but Andraia is making sure I get better.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dot was anxious. She knew her role in helping Matrix would be limited but she still wanted to help her brother and protect him. He looked very tired and it bothered her to see him in such a state. 

“Just setting us up with a place is good enough….although I wouldn’t mind all of us going out for a bite tomorrow night. I don’t feel up to it today but I want to catch up on how everyone is doing. How are you?” 

“I’ve been well. We have all been worried about you. We really could use an outing to catch up. I already set you two up with a place here in the Principal Office. Andraia has the access code for it already.” 

“You two seem to be getting along quite well” Matrix noted while being oddly suspicious. He didn’t think Dot would be accepting of his relationship or rather...the level his relationship was on with Andraia. He figured he would have to deal with a few fights between the two but their reaction was better than he thought it would be. 

“We had a few...disagreements but we came to the same terms eventually” Dot responded while Andraia put her hand on Matrix's shoulder in support. Matrix smiled, that just meant he could announce their engagement tomorrow with little to no hassle. Of course Matrix would fill Andraia in on his plans first so as to not take her by surprise but Matrix never felt more sure of himself than with his decision to take her as his wife. She was a part of him in every aspect, he couldn’t bare the thought of being without her. 

“You ok Sparky?”

“I’m surrounded by the two woman I love most, I think I'm ok.” Both Andraia and Dot were surprised by Matrix's reaction to say the least. Matrix was usually a very stoic man...or at least he was in public. It concerned Andraia slightly, wondering if his health was still a concern but she brushed it off and took the small blessing as the soft side of Matrix she rarely got to see. 

Andraia wheeled Matrix to their room after finishing pleasantries with Dot. Andraia was eager to get back to a room with privacy and maybe if she was lucky...to normalcy. She accessed the room easily enough while guiding Matrix in tow to find a wide room full furnished with a large tub and bed. It was simple but effective and the wide space was exactly what they needed. 

“Hey Andraia?” Matrix started to speak, waiting until the door was closed before addressing his soon to be wife. “Why couldn’t I move my arms yesterday but have some mobility today?” 

“The doctor said it could be expected. You were unconscious for quite a while. Your body isn’t going function right away. With some more rest and strength training you should have full use of your arms in a couple days. The legs are the concern but we will get there.” Andraia wheeled Matrix to the bed and helped him sit on top of the covers “that is why you can sit up now but struggled when you first woke up. The doctor also suspects that your code upgrade helped speed up your recovery. Cant have a guardian out of commission long I guess.” 

“That makes sense. I am just eager to have some self control again”

Andraia sat next to Matrix and put the stress ball in his hand “Then practice. That is the only way you are going to get better.” 

Matrix tried using the ball and found it difficult. He didn’t give up on it though and kept going, deciding to talk to Andraia about things he should have told her yesterday as a means of distraction. 

“We need to talk”

“Isn’t that an ominous warning for couples?” Matrix chuckled at Andraia's comment and continued “not for us it isn’t” 

“Then what's up?”

“I need to tell you what happened.”

“You don’t have to Sparky.”

“I want to”

Andraia kissed Enzo deeply and brought her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone affectionately. “Then remember you’re not alone in this and I will always be beside you.”

Matrix breathed a sigh of relief and began “I ran to the room and was taken by surprise. I was too focused on getting to Megabyte that I discarded the idea of there being more than him. I knew it was a trap but I didn’t listen to my instincts.” Matrix kept squeezing the stress ball with more effectiveness as he went on. “Megabyte got a cheap shot on me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in that room and strapped to that device. He wanted to take his time….he gave me some sort of drug to make things feel...more.” 

Andraia remembered what the doctor said about the medicine in his system. She remembered the intense anger and rage she felt about what Matrix had to go through. She didn’t want him to see or know much it bothered her to know what he went through. He had enough on his plate and she didn’t want to add to it, she also wanted him to be open with her. 

“First they started cutting me. Deep cuts on my arms and legs. The doctor suggested cutting me down there but Megabyte...” Matrix chuckled in a way akin to frustration and continued “Megabyte didn’t want to chance killing me yet. Instead he took off my nails. Each one he slowly pulled off. Then he took a pair of pliers and cracked the small joints in my fingers and toes. The pain was intense. The medicine amplified everything. I tried to find solace in my anger but it didn’t see me through the pain.” Matrix looked up at Andraia instead of the floor. “Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going” 

“Enzo...” Andraia was honored and happy inside that she was the one who kept Matrix sane throughout the ordeal. She didn’t think he was completely fine of course but it helped him survive the horrors that Megabyte forced him to endure. The same horrors that angered Andraia to a degree she didn’t think possible. Matrix continued to explain the horrors.

“The entire time he was talking to me. Telling me how much I failed everyone and how I have no future. He was taunting me, hurting me physically and trying to damage me mentally. He was saying things I never vocalized but felt was true. I know you know what I am talking about. You're the only one who understands me completely Andraia but somehow he knew! He knew what to say and how to corrupt my thinking.” Andraia laid down next to Matrix and brought him down to rest on her left shoulder as he continued in her embrace “He drove things into my legs and arms with a sledge hammer of sorts. He turned them on my joints and he burned my feet. He told me I wouldn’t please a woman or have kids and used the hammer on me….on there. Everything went black after that. He woke me up again to FAQ with me some more. He broke my ribs and opened my chest up to mess with my insides. That’s when you came in and saved me” 

Matrix let go of the stress ball and let it drop to the floor with a light thud. Andraia wasn’t sure what to do or how to act but she was determined to fix the damage that Megabyte caused be it physical or mental. “It's ok lover. You’re safe now. I'm here for you and I love you. Megabyte was lying and he will pay for the damage he did to you. Come here.” Andraia brought Enzo closer and passionately claimed his mouth. In Matrix's frustrated and emotionally compromised state he just wanted to find comfort and Andraia was more than willing to give him an outlet to express himself. Andraia opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Matrix's mouth, her wet lush lips pressed firmly to her lover's. Matrix's reaction was immediate as he pressed back with equal force, his breath ragged. 

Andraia brought her right hand up to Matrix's hair and pulled him in closer while her left arm pressed their bodies together better. Matrix wasn’t being gentle, he was rough and demanding in his condition. Andraia devoured him and lifted her right leg to hook around her lover's rear. This pulled his groin closer to her own and told Andraia just how wanting he was. Andraia pulled back and released his mouth, the air seemingly hot and heavy with their passion. “I know Megabyte was lying because you’re great at pleasing a woman and I am sure you can still have kids. If you want...”Andraia brought her right hand down to his hard on pressed against her thigh “...we can start right now. I’m horny Matrix, I want you” 

“I cant do much but you can use me as much as you like.” Matrix grinned seductively. “I've never left you wanting before and I am not about to start now.” Andraia pushed Matrix to his back and unclasped his belt. “And about downloading?” Andraia asked as she maneuvered his pants and undergarments down to Matrix's knees. 

“FAQ it. Why not? We are going to get married, Megabyte is captured and I’m tired of our lives having to be put on hold every nano. If you’re fine with the idea then let's start a family. I cant think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with or start a family with than you. I love you. I love you so much.” He put his head back as he moaned in reaction to Andraia taking his member into her mouth. Andraia took her bottom half off as well and started to probe the aching between her legs. It was such a strong ache that she needed to be filled. Her groin felt like a combination of fire and lightning. 

As she worked her mouth on Matrix's rather large member, her hands got to work on stimulating her organ. Unlike her counterpart, her private space required foreplay and prep to accommodate for intercourse. Matrix usually made sure she was well stimulated prior to receiving his girth but with his body still on the mend, Andraia gave him quite the show while stimulating herself. 

“I can still help you Andraia. My body may be healing but my mouth is fine.” Andraia removed her wet fingers from herself and firmly grasped his shaft, working his length with sweet tension. She pulled back from Matrix to reply “This is all for you. Don’t worry about me lover, I'll feel good no matter what.”

“But...”

“I'm ready anyways. If you want to help then why don’t we play a game?” Matrix grinned and watched as Andraia moved to straddle his cock. Matrix was not small by any means so every time Andraia took him in it was both exhilarating and terrifying. He always fit so well inside her and hit spots she never knew existed but every time she took him for the first time she worried she would be split in two. He was always gentle of course so as to never hurt her but Andraia didn’t want that. She wanted rough, she wanted passion and lust but he wasn’t ready for that...not yet. 

“Whats the game?” Matrix asked while growling in the back of his throat. Andraia was slowly lowering herself on his member and he was enjoying the warmth and wetness, the tight heat that called him home. Andraia sheathed him completely and took his hands in her own and moved them to her breasts. She was still clothed but the little fabric that posed as an obstacle between the two didn’t hide her desire. 

“I won't move unless you play with them” Andraia clenched her vaginal muscles around his member. 

“So sexual therapy then huh?”

“I know how engaged you will be with this compared to a stress ball”

“You're not wrong there!”

Matrix tried to will his hands to function as he liked. At first he was able to move his thumb over her nipples but with some effort, he was fondling her chest just as well as he always had. Andraia was rocking while helping him thrust deeply into her special space. He felt good inside of her and filled the ache she was longing to satisfy. Matrix's length always fit like a glove when they made love...as if they were made for each other in every way. 

Enzo was moaning loudly and sat up enough to take her breast into his mouth. He managed to get his hands to do what he wished and pull the fabric down slightly to expose her nipples. 

“Mmm, Enzo you feel so good.” Andraia moaned loudly. Matrix's hot breath on her chest was more than she bargained for as she didn’t expect him to start to take charge or gain as much mobility in such a short time with his hands. 

“I’m close Andraia. I’m so FAQing close.”

“So am I Enzo.” Andraia pushed matrix's upper half down and claimed his lips. They passionately took each other in until Matrix could hold it no longer. Andraia felt the warmth of his data enter her for the first time as they usually pulled out before he finished and it was exhilarating to her. It helped push her over the edge as her muscles contracted on his throbbing member. “That feels so good Enzo” Andraia waited until the last of his data entered her before she rose, letting his cock soften and fall out of her.   
“I really needed that. That was so good….so damn good” Enzo commented while was starting to nod off. Andraia wouldn’t let him sleep in his own juices, she kissed his sweaty forehead and helped him into the wheelchair once again. She started a bath and took care of the man she had always taken care of. She would always help him as they seemed to share the same code most days. They were inseparable. The end of the night consisted of Matrix mumbling sweet nothings into Andraia's ear and of his worry about not being able to create a little sprite of their own. Andraia was quick to shut down his negative line of thought and kissed him fondly. Tomorrow would be a new day and bring more opportunities.

The next day Matrix woke up to bright light and a soft body pressed firmly against his own. Matrix brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the light and realized his arms had more functionality than before. He could do everything he could before but his arms were still weak. Matrix sat up and kissed Andraia's sleeping form. She muttered in his sleep about not wanting to get up but Matrix idly played with her hair until she gave in to his subtle demands to wake up. 

'Hey lover” Andraia groggily commented. Looking up at a familiar rugged green sprite.

Matrix leaned down, cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lightly “good morning my soon to be wife” 

Andraia giggled and noticed his expanded abilities with his arms. “How are you feeling? How is your arms? Legs?” 

“No change in my legs as far as I can tell but my arms seem fine. I don’t think I can do much heavy lifting but everything is as it should be. I’m guessing your therapy worked.” 

“Glad to have been of service”

Andraia sat up and helped Matrix get ready for the day. She helped him get dressed and although he didn’t need as much help as before, he wasn’t independent yet. Matrix was capable of wheeling his own wheel chair and it helped him build up strength to consistently use his arms but he got tired a lot easier than he used to. He was still healing and the process would be slow and Andraia was going to be there with him every step of the way. 

“Hey Andraia?” 

“Yes?”

Matrix pulled Andraia onto his lap, against her wishes of course and wrapped his arms around her lithe form. “I want to announce our engagement tonight at dinner. Would that be ok?” 

Andraia grinned and kissed his cheek affectionately. “Of course! What about starting a family?” 

“If they take our engagement well then I will bring it up. If not...why complicate the matter? What we do is our choice and they will accept it eventually. My sister may have an issue….she was always the protective one”

“I dont know...” Andraia muttered, resting her head on Matrix's shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“Your sister and me got into our fair share of arguments while you were fighting for your life. Eventually it leveled out but for a while it was pretty hostile.”

“What happened?”

“Dot wouldn’t accept our level of relationship. When I said I would take care of you she took offense to it. We fought and she accepted it. After this Mouse got curious and it led to more conversations with your sister about what we have gone through. I didn’t tell her anything about the intimate parts but I have insinuated more than once that there is nothing we haven’t done. Mouse on the other hand has been begging me for details and wants a girls night out since then with just us three. I wasn’t going to leave you alone...I never could so I kept postponing it. I think Mouse has the hots for you since we got you down from the rack in...that room.” 

“Like Ray staring at your breasts? Those two are such an odd couple”

“They want to include us in their sexual escapades too. Mouse asked if we would join them. I politely declined for the both of us.”

“Thank you. Why is Mouse interested in me after that day?”

“You were naked Enzo. We needed her to open the clamps on the metal table you were attached to. I think she saw you. She never said anything but I am sure that is the case.” 

“Great….” Matrix sighed. Andraia chuckled into his collarbone and replied “If only she knew you are a grower.”

“I don’t care what they want to do but I'm yours Andraia and no one elses.” Andraia started to give Matrix butterfly kisses down his chest as Matrix continued “You’re mine too. If Ray or anyone else think otherwise...”

“Maybe we should announce that we are trying to start a family regardless how they take the rest. Maybe then they will realize how serious we are.” 

Matrix grinned and looked suggestively at Andraia “It may take a couple tries to start one. I think we should keep going...just to be sure.” 

Andraia smiled and straddled the man in his wheel chair “I'd love to but you have an appointment to keep” 

“But...” Andraia kissed Matrix and got off of his wheel chair. “What about your guardian code?” 

“What about it?” 

“Have we tried to see if it will help actively repair your code? It worked for Hexadecimal so why not with your legs? I mean I know it may be why youre healing a little faster but what if it could reverse the damage completely?” 

“It's worth a shot” Matrix smiled slightly and tapped his icon to change from game sprite mode to his original icon. He felt a surge of energy and then...nothing. A little disheartened Enzo sighed and buried his head in his hands. Andraia who was watching the situation went to Enzo, took his hands into her own and pulled at him to stand. Matrix was a much larger person and so Andraia's actions alone wouldn’t make him move but with goading Matrix attempted to stand. Although he was weak and had serious injuries previously to his legs, he found he could stand. He couldn’t stand for long and he still couldn’t walk but he was more capable than he was before. Matrix was happy he was further along on his healing than previously but still wished his guardian protocol was more than a field upgrade. Matrix considered asking Bob for assistance but with the repairs and work needed to restore the balance after Daemon and Megabyte, Bob was spread thin already. Bob was tasked with repairing the Guardian image and the collective as many of them were lost during the super viruses infection. 

“Do I still have to go?”

“Do you want to stay in that chair?”

With a grunt Matrix went to the appointment and began his journey to get back to where he was physically. Mentally though he was still far from okay as he not only contended with trauma from the games that he constantly distracted himself from but he now had the trauma of that day to add. Matrix was always at odds with himself. He was always battling inside of himself the demons he couldn’t put to rest. Andraia knew of his demons, she knew of the rage and the endless fighting with himself, she knew of how broken he could be yet somehow she was always able to put the pieces back together and save him from himself. Andraia was the only one who knew him more than himself, she was a part of his very being. He knew he couldn’t be away from her. It wasn’t because he was being needy or clingy but rather it felt like a part of him was lost when she was away…like when Daemon took her from him. Andraia accepted his anger and outbursts. She supported him to no end and was always present when he struggled. Andraia knew he hated himself and the paranoia...the living in fear. Andraia could handle herself of course and proved it more than once but he still felt compelled to be her protector. He was easy to get jealous and angry not because he didn’t trust her but because he hated himself. He knew how much work he could be so when Andraia got hurt because he was jealous of the surfer…he blamed himself and still did. Andraia spoke to him at length about those events and others that followed but Matrix was tired of letting people down. He was almost deleted and he wasn’t making a mistake of not loving Andraia like she should be or starting a family he knew she always wanted. Matrix wanted a family of his own as well but not for the same reasons. He wanted safety and love. He wanted security. He found that in Andraia and because of that he wanted to give her a family of her own. He accepted that cycles ago when she first broached the subject. Was he afraid of the idea of being a father? Of course! He was terrified he would be a poor role model and his fears would burden his family but the thought of a small product of their love, a small sprite unconditionally loving him back pushed him on to try to be a better person. Matrix used to be a lot quicker to action and anger but as of late he has been contemplating his actions or lack there of. Almost being deleted does mess with the mind. Was Matrix still quick to anger? Yes. He was still paranoid and dealing with those demons but he was more willing to accept himself and the fact he had a long road to go. Would he ever be a guardian? Most likely not. It didn’t bother him like it used to because he found his function….to be the man Andraia deserved. 

Matrix rubbed his calves after the appointment, slightly upset of his lack of progress. He had control of the thighs and knees to an extent but he couldn’t move his legs yet. Andraia coached him through it all and stayed with him during the appointment. Although he felt like he made no progress, the therapist assured him that he was advanced in where he should be. Matrix wondered if he was lying to him. 

“Hungry yet?” 

“That’s right! Dinner with Dot and Bob” 

“Do you feel up to it?” Andraia asked concerned.

“Yeah. What about you? You’ve been carting me around all day. Don’t you want to do something?”

“Just being with you Sparky is all I need” 

“I want you to do that girls night out thing you mentioned earlier today.” Matrix was being pushed by Andraia towards the Diner as they spoke. Matrix could get by for a night on his own...even with his limitations. 

“What about you?”

“I'll be ok. You need to take care of yourself Andraia. I can't at the moment so please...for me?”

Andraia sighed. He had a point. They had been at each others side throughout the entire ordeal and she really could use some time to relax but not tonight. Tomorrow would work but she had plans for tonight with a certain green sprite. “Tomorrow. Deal?” 

“Deal” They arrived at the Diner to find Bob, little Enzo, Mouse, Ray and Dot waiting for them in a booth. Matrix frowned in jealousy at Ray's attendance. “If he tries anything...” Matrix whispered to Andraia who replied “I'll delete him first Enzo. Relax” Matrix may have resolved himself to be a better person but that didn’t mean he was a master of his emotions yet. He still felt jealously and the need to stake his claim in a way. He wanted Ray to know in no uncertain terms that Andraia was permanently off limits. The same went for a certain hacker in concern to himself as well. After tonight however it would be obvious where allegiances stood and that was how Matrix liked it. 

They pulled Matrix's wheel chair up the edge of the booth as Andraia took a seat on Matrix's lap. She was going to sit in a booth with the others but Matrix gently held her wrist and brought her down upon himself. It surprised Andraia and potentially a few others but Matrix didn’t care. He knew Andraia would forgive him and that was all he cared for at the moment. He watched as Ray's eyes flashed to Mouse, watching to see his reactions. 

“Hey Enzo!” Bob started before being interrupted. 

“Matrix. Not Enzo” Andraia chuckled. She remembered being scolded many times by the renegade about calling him Enzo but he eventually gave up. She was probably the only sprite who could call him that and get away with it.

“Sorry. Matrix. How are you healing up?”

“I'm doing better. I can use my arms now and a small portion on my legs. I'll get there at some point but until then Andraia is taking care of me.” Matrix purposely threw Andraia's name into the mix to watch Ray move and react. Matrix knew Andraia was her own woman and could do as she wished but at that moment...for a reason he did not understand, he wanted to claim her as his own and finally be free of Ray's wandering eyes on her. 

The evening went mostly uneventful. They ate, joked and did everything they could to avoid the main discussion….to talk about that day. Matrix wanted to save the engagement for last and was finding the small talk to be mind numbing. He decided to jump right into it. He asked details of the day and received his answers. Andraia went over everything long before then of course but he wanted to break the ice about what transpired. As they talked Matrix wrapped his arm around Andraia's waist and noted the look across the table when Andraia made no attempt to move him. He allowed his hand to move up and down her side once in a while, hovering fairly close to her breasts on a number of occasions. She always welcomed his touch and Matrix was using it to his advantage. At this point he was sure Andraia knew what he was up to as she gave him disapproving glances and head shakes. Matrix occasionally would kiss her as well. He was enjoying the looks he was receiving thoroughly. 

Little Enzo in all his innocence was the first to speak up about their intimacy however which threw Matrix off. 

“Why do you keep touching each other like that?” Matrix almost forgot the kid had no knowledge of intimacy. At his age, he was starting to get curious but knew nothing thanks to Dot's protective stance on the matter. He didn’t blame her of course for sheltering him but he did learn about the essentials in games and with his now fiance.

“We actually have an announcement to make” Matrix smiled while glaring at Ray and Mouse. He did glance at the others but he was most tempted to see the hacker and surfer's responses. 

Matrix held Andraia's hand and continued “Andraia has agreed to be my wife!” 

Almost immediately Ray cast his eyes aside, Mouse fawned over the idea of being in a wedding and Dot embraced her brother in hug. Little Enzo remained confused how marriage related to being 'touchy' but Matrix would fill him in on that another day. Copy or not, he deserved to find out from a person who was...knowledgeable in the subject than by outside sources. Bob cheered and most of those gathered around were excited. 

“Bout time! Y'all two are already joined at the hip” Mouse winked after commenting, giving Matrix and Andraia and idea exactly what she meant. Ray offered up a meek congratulations and whispered in Mouses ear who playfully jabbed his arm. 

Andraia who was silent for the end of the night kissed Matrix deeply to the jeers of the audience. She may not like teasing others about their relationship but she supported Matrix in all things. He had a point to make and she would support him. “There is one other announcement” Andraia spoke to the audience as Matrix continued where she left off. “We are trying to create a family of our own, Andraia and I are trying to download!” 

Most of the audience continued to be enthusiastic. Dot expressed concern about moving too fast and Ray excused himself to use the rest room. Matrix took this opportunity to tell Dot that tomorrow Andraia would join them for a night out which seemed to quell her concerns for the moment. No doubt Dot would berate her later but Andraia was a strong woman and could hold her own...even against his own sister. Matrix told his sister about the night out so Andraia couldn’t come up with a way to get out of it. She needed a night off, a break of some sort. 

Andraia was enjoying the festivities but wanted to leave all the same. She liked the mingling but after the days events she felt exhausted. She had one thing left to do and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way...partly because he was sitting. Andraia smiled at the thoughts swimming in her head. 

Matrix excused himself as well. He was happy for the reception but needed a minute away. He still struggled at times with the demons in his head and the room was too loud and crowded for his liking. Andraia stayed to talk to a very confused Enzo. 

Matrix left the Diner for a minute and wheeled off to the side of the building. Another shadow showed up and Matrix, being ever on edge was aware of who it was before they got close. Ray with a not so happy look came up to the renegade. 

“Congrats mate. She is a very beautiful woman”

“She is more than that”

Ray narrowed his eyes at the man and continued “Were you trying to be askey with the announcement? I saw the looks”

“I hope you did. I just wanted to stake my claim” Matrix smiled, his hand resting where his gun used to be. He had yet to receive it since the attack and when he questioned Andraia about it she would only mention it was in safe keeping. 

“She is a fair woman mate. She can do what she wants”

“She will be my wife and so I would assume that means she made her stance pretty public. She doesn’t want you staring at her and she doesn’t like your attention.”

“What would you know?”

“I know because I ask her! I don’t treat her like a walking sprite for my personal pleasure! Maybe you should do the same!” Matrix was angry, his eye had turned red and his hands were gripping the arm rest. 

“Personal pleasure? Like what you did to her inside?” Ray was shouting at this point and the attention of those inside turned to the shouting outside. They couldn’t hear the details but they did see the two men arguing with each other. Andraia had a bad feeling about it and got up to see what the matter was.

“She has the right to tell me to stop if she didn’t want me to hold her. Ask her if you’re so concerned!” 

Andraia walked out the door at this point to greet the men. The rest of the group shuffled to go outside as well to see what the matter was but Andraia was faster. Her advanced hearing caught everything that was going on and she wasn’t the happiest how her crippled lover, albeit temporarily had to deal with the lecherous friend. He was a nice guy but he over stepped in more than one occasion. 

“Ask me what?” Andraia called out. Matrix grinned, he knew she heard what was going on and even if she didn’t hear the entirety, he knew what was going to happen. 

Ray, upset over the situation and conversation wasn’t thinking “You actually enjoy his hands on you like that? You are a beautiful and intelligent woman! You can have anyone you want and you choose this man? He will get you killed! He is angry and jealous! He almost deleted you once already!”

Andraia heard enough and interrupted Ray who at this point was staring down an unhappy Matrix, a pissed off mermaid and their close family and friends nearby. 

“Are you basic? I choose him! My heart chooses him and you have no right to talk about anger and jealousy! Ill talk to you later Ray but right now you need to leave and cool off before you say something you will regret” Andraia stated matter of fact. 

Mouse came forward and ushered Ray away. Matrix wheeled himself to his fiance and excused himself for the night. He wasn’t in a good mood and he didn’t want to take it out on anyone else. Andraia was probably the only person who had nothing to fear from Matrix's mood swings. Dot and the others understood and were a bit confused as to what started the argument but decided to let things be. If Matrix was involved it would be better to not be a part of it. 

Matrix and Andraia returned to their room. The entire trip back Andraia was silent and Matrix was grumbling under his breath. When they returned Andraia closed the door behind her and locked it. She didn’t feel like having visitors that night. 

“FAQing surfer.” Matrix mumbled while trying to get his boots off. 

“What happened out there? What got into you two?” Andraia stood in front of the green sprite, hands on her hips demanding answers to what went on. 

Matrix freed one foot before answering his fiance “He was upset about the announcement. From what he was yelling about it seems like he doesn’t think I am a good sprite for you.”

Andraia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed so her face was at the same level as her lovers. “I cant blame him for being angry considering how much you rubbed it in his face. With the other thing though, I am sure I don’t have to tell you how wrong he is on that”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it again”

“You’re the only sprite for me, the only man for me and the only one I love Enzo. You know all this and no matter what is thrown at us we will get through it stronger than before.” Andraia leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly. 

Matrix replied to her previous comment “About what you said about me antagonizing him, yeah you’re right. I am a possessive and jealous man Andraia, you know me. I am tired of how he looks at you and I want him to back off. You're my fiance, my soon to be wife! He needs to get it through his head that you are not something to feed his perversion.” 

Andraia laughed at his remark and replied to the sprite “Like you’re not perverse? I can recall many things we’ve done lover” 

Matrix laughed with her and pulled her from the bed and onto his lap, his left hand angled her neck and pulled her head back for his lips to claim her passionately. He let his tongue delve into her cavity, the warm sweet taste of her mouth offering him solace. Her lips were moist and soft pressed firmly against his own. He worked her mouth in rhythm to his own, his tongue and saliva mixed with her own as she brought her hand up to his face. She caressed his cheek, moaning in the back of her throat. Matrix pulled back and grinned. “I never heard you complain to my perversion” 

“That’s because I want worse things from you. You know how much I want you Enzo” Andraia sat up so she wasn’t leaning on the injured man but was still sitting on the sprite. She brought her hands to his vest and started to undo the vest he wore. 

“Your libido can be terrifying” Matrix joked while he helped free her chest from the confines of her top. “It is like you always want me”

Andraia leaned forward and discarded his vest on the ground, her mouth inches from his erect nipples. “I do always want you. You’re such a handsome man, I cant keep my hands off you” She lightly used her teeth on his nipple in a gentle pulling nature. Matrix cringed slightly before replying “you always liked it rough” 

Andraia pulled back and kissed his neck lovingly and muttered “Then give me it rough. Vent your frustrations, make love to me Enzo!” 

Matrix grinned and replied “I cant use my legs right so why don’t you be rough with me?”

Andraia pulled back concerned “but you were hurt pretty bad. What if...”

Matrix took her hand into his own and cut her off “You wont hurt me. For a long time I was in that bed between life and deletion and you were there. You helped heal me. Feel how alive I am Andraia...”Matrix moved her hand to his chest “feel the heart that belongs to you” 

Andraia smiled and helped Matrix from his wheel chair before continuing to excite the man. She took off his remaining boot that he didn’t get to taking off and his pants so the only thing he wore was his undergarments. Matrix sat on the edge of the bed while Andraia left for a few seconds. Anxiety welled up in Matrix along with desire. Andraia returned from the other room in a very interesting piece of clothing. She wore a red top that pushed her breasts up and skimpy underwear that revealed her legs perfectly. She was also holding something very familiar to Matrix. 

“I thought it was damaged?” Matrix asked when he recognized the item she held. 

“More like I was concerned. Your arms weren’t fully mobile for a while and after the games….after that night I didn’t want to give you it back right away” Andraia handed Matrix his gun which was promptly put to the side in favor of luscious lips and a curvy body. Andraia was referring to the time Matrix almost committed suicide shortly after the game that started their journey. He was depressed and in pain, he felt like he had to end the pain somehow and tried to delete himself. He didn’t like the idea of deletion but rather the comfort it would bring to stop struggling and stop hurting daily. Andraia replaced the pain with love but he could understand her concern. He was and still is in a dark place but unlike before, he has hope, love and support he didn’t before. “I understand” Matrix muttered as he took Andraia into his arms and drew her down to lay beside him in the bed. He let his hands roam her chest and backside, his erection very present and desperate in his boxer briefs. The air was heavy and hot for them, their pants of desire enticed the other to continue their ministrations. Matrix let his hand go between her legs and slip under the underwear she wore. He started stroking her clitoris with his index finger, his lips demanding and claiming her own.

Andraia moaned in his mouth under the constant pleasure of his fingers. For a man who only recently got full use of his hands, it was astounding the level of dexterity he possessed. Matrix loved the sound of her moans and her quivering under his fingertips. He knew Andraia better than anyone and best of all he knew how to please her. In the beginning they experimented quite heavily during the blossoming of their relationship. Two young sprites learning what love was in any form produced many long hours of intimacy. It was those long nights that he learned what pleased her and she learned how to make him shutter in anticipation. It was a practical approach to sex but practicality hasn’t steered them wrong yet.

Andraia spread her legs to give him a better advantage, her hands snaking their way under his underwear to free his length. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft earning a growl from the male who thrust his hips in desire. Andraia reached to the side of the bed where her belongings were as they had yet to unpack and grabbed a small vial they we all too familiar with. Andraia put the oily substance in her palm and started to stroke Matrix again. 

“By the User that is great!” Matrix started sucking on her neck as his fingers found her entrance. He let two fingers slip inside as he curled them slightly to reach her spot. Andraia couldn’t contain her moans as well as she would have liked to. When Matrix pulled away from her hand to kiss her most private areas, she was lost. Andraia felt his wet tongue slid over her most sensitive area, his fingers hitting a spot inside her that sent electricity down her legs. It was at times overwhelming. She was moaning loudly much to Matrix's delight. 

“Enzo! Stop, I need you. Let me take off the clothes” Andraia managed to get out a sentence in her ecstasy. Matrix stopped and pulled his own underwear off that barely clung to him after Andraia's handiwork. Andraia tossed aside both her top and underwear in an easier fashion than Matrix had and pushed the man on his back. She straddled his hips and brought herself down on his mast slowly to ensure her vagina could handle his girth. Matrix was now moaning audibly as well instead of his usual growls. Matrix wasn’t the only one who loved to hear the noises their lover made during intimacy. Andraia smiled. This man, this sprite and handsome warrior was all her own. Matrix wasn’t the only one who could be possessive at times so she understood where he came from most days. 

Andraia had him fully sheathed before he began thrusting into her in a gentle rhythm. Both were moaning and kissing each other. Matrix brought his lips back down on the same place on her throat and kissed her harder. He started sucking, clamping on her flesh. It was slightly uncomfortable for Andraia but she knew what he was doing, he was marking her and she at that moment didn’t care. His manhood felt so good being so deep inside of her. He filled her aching inside, he hit those spots that made her question reality, he knew how to please her thoroughly. Matrix had let go her throat and smiled at his mark, he smiled at the sight of his beautiful fiance. She glistened in the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, her eyes half open and her mouth agape with the most wondrous sounds coming from her. He was the luckiest man alive...and he was alive because of her. 

Matrix shifted his weight to force her from riding him. Instead they laid next to each other, he was still connected to the woman he loved. Matrix willed it and it was difficult for him but he was able to move his leg slightly to make the position work so they were capable to intimacy while side by side. Normally Andraia enjoyed positions of dominance in one way or another but with their situation they had to make due. Matrix would show her a better time when he was improved but both of them needed this now. They were through so much and needed to vent frustrations out. They both used intimacy as a form of stress relief often as they usually only had each other to depend on. Matrix angled himself so he could drive home deeper. Andraia was starting to get loud. She rarely muffled her voice with him and Matrix loved it. 

Andraia was getting closer to her end and she could feel it. She heard tales about how most men would leave women wanting in bed as it was harder for a woman to reach climax during the act unless stimulating themselves externally but that was rarely the case with Matrix. He paid attention to her every desire and want, he left her sated in every level. 

“I’m getting so close. How about you?” 

Matrix smiled and started to thrust deeper and faster into her tight opening. “I’ve been struggling to hold out actually. You’re so tight and warm!” 

Andraia was sure half the Principal Office had an idea what they were up to at this point as she couldn’t muffle her cries of pleasure. “Give me your data Enzo! Fill me!” Matrix smiled and found her words turn him on further and let go. Both sprites reached climax at the same time, his member throbbing and his warm data filling her crevices. Andraia's walls were pulling him in and his data as she also throbbed in climax. 

Matrix chuckled and brought Andraia closer before falling off to sleep with the woman who gave him life again in so many ways. 

Morning came and the two sprites were in an interesting position. Matrix laid on his back, the cover barely covering his groin as his pubic hair peaked out from the top. His legs were exposed and barely his length was being obscured. His arms were to the side and Andraia was laying on her left side on the right side of Matrix. He chest was squashed up against his side so her nipples were hidden but the majority of her chest could be seen from the side. Her lower half was obscured by the sheets and her right hand was resting protectively over Matrix's penis under the covers. This wasn’t the first time nor the last that they slept in such positions, they were very comfortable with each other by now. 

The only difference this time was a vid window popping up in their room. Matrix who was half asleep opened his good eye slightly to see Ray's face staring at them. Was it anger? Jealousy? Fear? Matrix couldn’t quite figure out what was on the surfers face but it wasn’t anything good. Matrix realized what position Ray found them in and he smiled. Matrix dealt with the games, the web, with Megabyte and his torture...he could handle the feelings of a jealous web surfer no problem. Matrix took a bunch of the balled up sheets to the side and covered Andraia better in one sweep of his arm. Andraia started to stir under his actions. Matrix knew he could see her hands placement or the obvious signs of what they were up to but Matrix didn’t care, what he did care was that Ray woke them up and had no business butting into their privacy. What if Andraia was changing or worse? 

“What do you want Ray?” Matrix was agitated and wrapped an arm around Andraia's chest so as to keep her breasts out of his view. He could care less about himself but he was not going to let the pervert see more of his woman. Andraia was awake at this point but kept her eyes closed. She wanted to hear what was going on between the boys and was concerned if it was known she was awake that nothing would get resolved. 

“I originally wanted to apologize and talk about Andraia but what the FAQ did you do?”

“Apology accepted” Matrix grinned. He didn’t care anymore about what most people felt. There was a few notable exceptions and the woman in his arms being the most dominant one but not Ray, not the man who would seek to take her away from him or so it seemed. 

“Listen here you, I am not apologizing. I thought I overstepped and read too much into it but you FAQing bed her?” 

“We made love as we do often. We are trying to have a family, this is kind of a part of it” Matrix let go of the brief moment of anger and was being sarcastic now. He was still reeling in the afterglow of their activities the prior night and didn’t want that feeling to dissipate so quickly because of the jealously of another. 

“You just couldn’t wait could you?”

“For what? Permission from you to make love to my soon to be wife?! Newsflash surfer, we have been having sex for a long time, usually daily so this isnt something new” 

Ray was furious by the looks of it and Matrix was questioning where Mouse was and why she didn’t speak to him yet. Mouse was no where to be seen although those two left together the night before. Matrix was starting to have a bad feeling about everything.

“You’re all she ever knew! What if she wanted something different? You brainwashed her didn’t you?”

Matrix gave off a hearty chuckle “As if. No one can tame this one Ray. She does and goes where she likes and I am just lucky enough to have her heart as she has mine” Andraia was listening in and losing more and more respect for the surfer than she previously did. 

It was then that Ray saw the mark Matrix left on Andraia's neck. 

“I FAQing wish Megabyte killed you back then. You hurt her and expect her to love you? You sprite abusing...” Andraia heard enough and called out “Gun! Target lock! Shoot!” The vid window ended with a bullet through the glass and a very shocked Matrix.

“Since when could you control it? It is linked to my eye so how? How much did you hear?”

“All of it and I have control because Mouse gave me control. Just in case something happened while you were out of commission and we needed more firepower. I forgot to mention it last night with everything going on.” Andraia sat up and clutched the sheets to her chest in case Ray sent another vid window. 

“This isn’t Tracer. I'm worried. Something isn’t right” Andraia commented and began to find their clothes strewn about the room.

“I hate to say this but I agree. Ray can be pig headed but not to this extent. I'm sorry you had to hear that Andraia”

“You defend my honor? Why would you be sorry for me to hear that?” 

Matrix attempted to get dressed with Andraia's help and replied “I am sorry you had to hear yourself be refereed to like some sort of property” 

Andraia helped him get his pants on before kissing his slightly bruised lips chastely. “I don’t care what others think. Your opinion is the one that matters and you respect me. Don’t worry about it. We need to contact Mouse and see what is going on with Ray though” Once the two were dressed and Matrix was confined to the chair he was growing to dislike, they set off towards Ray and Mouse's apartment. 

Matrix and Andraia enjoyed idle conversation about the events of last night and their attempts to conceive a child along the way. Andraia was scolding him about his lack of strength training and his distaste for the therapy but Matrix knew she meant well and that she was ultimately right about it all. When they got to the place Andraia knocked and announced herself but received no response. The door was ajar and Matrix was very concerned. 

Matrix drew gun from his side and wheeled himself in. Andraia was close by, Matrix's eye was now red as the apartment they entered was trashed. Furniture was broken and there was signs of a struggle but no blood or people in the apartment. 

“Andraia call Dot and tell her whats going on” Matrix called out while making his way to different rooms.

“What if someone is still here?”

“I'm injured, not helpless. I can handle it” Andraia didn’t like the idea of leaving him but did as requested. Matrix wheeled into every room except the bedroom. When he approached the door a wave of unease set in. Matrix pushed it open and aimed his gun, anticipating a fight. That was when Matrix say an unconscious Mouse laying on the bed, her clothes disheveled and parts of her were exposed. She had a bad injury to the head but she was breathing. Matrix called out to Mouse and wheeled over to her. As carefully as he could he managed to pulled her from the bed and into his lap on the wheel chair before he noticed a small floppy disk taped to her chest. It read 'For Andraia'

Matrix was livid at this point and doubted the state of Mouses clothing was do to a rough scene of intimacy. He wheeled back out to the living room with both the injured victim and the floppy disk on his lap. Andraia met with him at the entry of the apartment and that was when Andraia saw the extent of the damage. Andraia called for help and after what felt like a long time, it arrived along with Dot and Bob. 

“What happened? Are you guys ok?” Dot asked while Bob sought to helping the paramedics with Mouse. Her shirt was torn, her weapon was missing and her pants were also ripped...right between her legs. Ray was many things but a monster wasn’t one that came to mind. Was it someone else? Was something wrong with Ray? Andraia wasn’t sure and let Matrix fill his sister in on the details of what was found when they got to the apartment. 

“Why did you guys go see Mouse?”

“Ray. He contacted us and we had a disagreement of sorts. We wanted to check with Mouse about what was going on and found her like that.” Matrix replied to his sister while watching the paramedics put Mouse's arm in an air cast. Matrix held on to the floppy disk that was with Mouse and questioned if he should say anything. He was afraid of the contents on the disc but knew it would be foolish and dangerous to go at this alone. He wasn’t going to put Andraia's life in danger again over his pride. 

“Where is Ray?”

“Not sure but this was with Mouse. It was addressed to Andraia. We don’t know what is on it yet.”

Dot looked at the floppy disk and looked back up at the couple. She then noticed the red mark on Andraia's neck. “Are you ok? Was it Ray? Why were you two fighting?” Dot pointed at the mark Andraia's mate had given her and Andraia blushed slightly. 

Matrix stepped up and bit the bitter pill that he had to fill his sister in on more details than he wished to share. “That was me. I left a mark after last night. Ray and I were fighting because Ray contacted us the morning after being together. He didn’t like that we slept together and flew off the handle.”

“You mean he...had an issue that...” Dot wasn’t sure if she would ever adjust to the fact her brother was a grown sprite and his activities as in her mind she still saw him as the budding sprite with more questions than answers. 

“He had an issue that Andraia and I had sex. Ray always like Andraia physically and couldn’t handle the idea that we have sex.” 

“Was he blind or something?” Bob commented while walking back from the paramedics who were taking Mouse to the same hospital that Matrix recuperated from. “I mean it is pretty obvious.” 

“You would think?!” Andraia chuckled. “How is Mouse? Is she going to be ok?” 

Bob looked sullen and crossed his arms over his chest “She was sexually assaulted. They wont know for sure by who until they test the sample of data but she was beaten and left there for a bit. They think since last night.” 

Matrix gripped his arm rest again. For a man who was accused on not doing strength training, it seemed he got plenty as of late.

“Where do we start?” Matrix asked, afraid he knew the answer.

“With this disk. I am sure there is a clue here somewhere.” Dot replied and the group made their way back to the Principal Office. 

At the principal office they gathered inside the Command Center and Dot put the Floppy disk inside of the panel in front of her. There was two files inside. One read 'Part 1' and 'Part 2' and so Dot clicked on the first file. It was a read me file from Ray to Andraia that read:

'Dear Andraia

In part 2 you will see why he isn’t the sprite for you. He is weak and useless. You were always meant for me and I will put this public if you don’t come to the room where everything started. I will continue to be a thorn in your side until you give in unless you give into my demands. 

I love you Andraia and forgive you. Mouse will be ok. She wouldn’t understand no matter how much I tried. 

We will be happy. Come alone or else I leak the footage immediately. 

You're mine.

Mine...

Mine.

Ray'

“That doesn’t sound like Ray. Something isn’t right” Andraia commented after reading the note. She could practically feel Matrix's rage and anger even though he said and did nothing. He sat there in his chair angry and feeling helpless. His legs weren’t healed and he couldn’t do anything in the situation. 

Dot clicked on the second file and wished she hadn’t. Before them was a video of the room they got Matrix free of, a naked green sprite and blood….blood everywhere. 

The voices that spoke felt like tiny hands clawing inside of Matrix's skull, he was watching his own torture. The video displayed the following before being shut off abruptly by Dot:

“This looks so painful. Even if they did find you before I kill you, which I assure you will not happen, you will never be the same man again. You wont walk or be a renegade you love so much. You will be a burden to everyone!” Megabyte slammed the hammer into Matrix's elbows, the right arm followed by the left. Megabyte held the hammer back again to strike “and if you ever lived from this, you wont be able to please your woman or have kids either!” With that Megabyte swung the hammer at Matrix's genitals and struck him. Matrix blacked out. 

Megabyte held some ammonia under the victims nose to wake him from his slumber. Matrix awoke to excruciating pain and the doctor laughing intensely. 

“No insults today? Very well, let's continue” Megabyte took a scalpel and another strange device off the table that Matrix didn’t recognize. Megabyte approached Matrix and turned the scalpel sideways so he could slice the flesh horizontally on his chest. He cut through the skin and used the device to hold the skin back from falling forward. Megabyte was relishing Matrix's agony and his screams, telling him how much he deserved this pain and how he brought everything to himself. 

With his ribs and muscle exposed on his chest, Megabyte took a match to his wound and watched as the muscle turned black. The smell of burning flesh was exquisite to Megabyte as much as a glass of fine wine. Megabyte took the time to punch Matrix's chest just to hear his ribs crack. One ending up puncturing a lung, Matrix was starting to go into shock. His body was shutting down from the abuse and Megabyte was laughing at it all the same. Matrix was gasping for air, his good eye rolling back into his head. His body seized and shook

Following the excerpt of the video that displayed, most eyes glanced at Matrix in reply to what they saw. Bob frowned and started running a scan of the Principal Office to locate Ray. Dot had tears in her eyes watching her brother endure such abuse and Andraia….she had anger like she never felt before. Something kept telling her that Megabyte was somehow behind everything but brushed it off as paranoia. Sometimes Matrix's anxieties and worries rubbed off on her...along with other stuff of course. 

Andraia turned to leave when Matrix's hand flew up and snatched her wrist. “You’re not going alone”

“Let go. I am leaving to take care of this.”

“No. You’re going to have to hurt me to make me not chase you”

“No I wont.” Andraia leaned forward and bent his wheel slightly so it could not roll. “Forgive me” Andraia whispered and kissed his forehead before leaving the room and taking her trident to the door controls so they would not open. 

Matrix was not going to sit by as his lover went to almost certain doom. Bob used Glitch to try to pry open the doors while Matrix struggled to get on his feet. He didn’t care if he damaged them or how far along he was, he was going to make it to Andraia. “Bob!” Matrix called out “Your icon. Can you help?”

Bob went to Matrix and used his icon on the injured Enzo Matrix before resuming on the door that obstructed their path. Matrix gained some usage in his legs but he was still weak. He could walk awkwardly for a time before collapsing on the hard floor in front of him. Glitch got through the door and Dot urged Matrix not to go. Her pleas would be ignored of course as nothing in this life mattered to him as much as Andraia did. Bob resolved to go with the green sprite and aid him on helping Andraia while Dot locked down essential functions and rooms off and put the place on lock down. 

Andraia made it to the room that tore her heart out those hours ago. She opened the door, her trident extended and in hand as she was ready to fight. The door swung open to the white room, stained with the blood of her lover. The room wasn’t touched since that day as Dot didn’t know what to do with it. Andraia's legs came out from under her as she stared up at...Megabyte? 

Megabyte cackled his usual laughter and closed the door behind her. Ray came into view at this point and Andraia swung her leg up to kick. He legs were grabbed by Ray while Megabyte snatched her wrists, breaking them under the force of his strength. Andraia refused to cry out, the memory of the video she saw was fresh in her mind about the torment Megabyte put Matrix through. He endured and she would too. She wasn’t going to be taken as a prisoner. She thrashed and attempted to kick. Her trident was thrown to the side as Megabyte grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground. He tossed her against a different wall...a wall covered in Matrix's blood. The sound of Ray speaking to Megabyte gave her perspective. 

“Did you mean it?” Ray asked Megabyte. What the original comment was Andraia did not know. All she knew was Megabyte had tied her arms and legs so that her right leg was attached to her right arm and vice versa. Her elbows were drawn back and legs bent slightly so her limbs were behind her. 

“I’m only interested in the boy. What you do to her is your concern.” 

Andraia spoke up and glared at Ray “Why? Why help a virus?!” 

Megabyte smiled and replied for him “Because he has no other option. You see when he 'found' me in the web I had already infected him. Plant a benign virus in him and it gets by the malware and virus scans easy. I can activate it by will. Call it my backup.” He started to laugh “In fact he knows what he is doing and cant do or say anything to stop it. It is integrated into his code now. He is being driven by his base desire….which is you my dear.” 

Ray ripped off Andraia's top and roughly grabbed her round perky breasts as they became exposed. He let his tongue slid over one of them as Andraia turned away in disgust, still trying to fight back. Ray punched her in the face and grabbed her chin in response, forcing her to look at him. “This is all mine. Mine! You will like it! I forgive you Andraia, you didn’t know any better!” Ray then sliced an opening in her pants and underwear at her maidenhood but avoided clipping her in the process. He dropped his pants to reveal himself as he leaned in to claim her lips.

Andraia flinched as the next second she knew green hands were grabbing Ray by the throat and a familiar green sprite was back with her. Bob was fighting with Megabyte and somehow Matrix was standing! Andraia felt a rush and pure happiness at seeing Matrix there to defend her. 

“Matrix stop! He is infected! It is Megabyte!” Matrix paused at her words and growled “I don’t care! He hurt you and Mouse and you want to let him go?!” 

“I want you to put him in a cell until we can figure out what to do with him. Don’t delete him!” 

Matrix growled as grunted as he tossed the web surfer against the same device he used to hang on. He clamped his arms down and unraveled the bindings on Andraia. He noted her damaged arms and used his code to partially assist her but it wasn’t a permanent fix. Andraia ran to the command prompt and instructed Matrix to take a read me file she had stored away and use it to contain Megabyte. It was a firewall, the same firewall that Bob explained to her about and gave her the knowledge on. It wasn’t how Andraia intended to use it but she decided to run with the opportunity. Megabyte was contained as a panting Bob was thankful for her assistance. Matrix wanted to delete Megabyte for what he did but Bob wasn’t having it. They argued over Megabyte for a bit after Matrix took his vest off to give to Andraia to cover herself. Matrix sat down as his legs were giving out. It took all his strength just to grab the surfer and put him in the metal holding device. He was running on an empty reserve now. Andraia on the other hand walked up to Megabyte and smiled.

“It's over Megabyte.”

“For now. Eventually I'll get out and do more damage. Maybe to your child next time” Megabyte laughed at a confused Andraia as Matrix and Bob were now paying attention. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a virus my dear, I can sense anything living and corrupt it. When your child is born I will delete it before your very eyes. Maybe I should do it before then, take his whore and bastard from him!” Megabyte was staring at Matrix the entire time.

“What the FAQ do you mean?”Matrix snapped at Megabyte

Megabyte seemed shocked and sarcasticly replied “What? You didn’t know? Your whore is with child. A child I plan to corrupt and delete” Andraia was surprised as she didn’t expect to be carrying so soon but then again Megabyte could be playing with them and their emotions. He did infect Ray after all so it was possible he knew of their plans to have a family. True or not she would never let him hurt anyone ever again.

“You forget one thing Megabyte.” Andraia spoke to him, just inches from the firewall that separated them “I am not Bob or Matrix. You will not touch my child. Matrix would delete you but I don’t want it on his conscious” Andraia smiled wide and yelled out “Gun! Target”

Matrix couldn’t stop his gun from leaving his side before Andraia finished her command “Shoot!” Megabyte fell to his knees as the bullet pierced his skull. His body fell forward and the tyranny of Megabyte was over. Andraia had no remorse about what she did. She turned around and faced her exhausted fiance and a shocked and disgusted Bob. 

“I surrender myself for corrective actions….whatever the punishment would be” Andraia told Bob. Matrix struggled to get on his feet and stood in front of Andraia facing Bob before adding “Anyone who wants to get to her has to go through me. You may as well punish me too for deleting viruses.” 

Bob sighed and knew he couldn’t retaliate against the two lovers as they allowed Megabyte and Hexadecimal to do far worse before apprehension and they still never considered deletion. For Bob, deletion was not the answer and he wasn’t going to see his friends deleted for protecting themselves.

“Calm down you two. Matrix sit down before you hurt yourself...worse. No one is getting deleted...or punished. “Bob brought his hand up to his face and rested his forehead in his palm, shaking his head slightly. “Look, I need to get Matrix's wheel chair and tell Dot to lift the locks. I'll be back. Don’t touch Ray, Ill sort him out later.” 

Ray who seemed to be unconscious from Matrix slamming him into the table wasn’t a threat as Bob left the two alone. 

“You ok? Did he…?” Matrix was worried and hooked his thumb on the cut portion of the pants to insinuate his words.

“No, you were just in time. Thank you….sorry.” Andraia sat next to Matrix who was trying to examine her wrists from her injuries. 

“Don’t apologize. I am just happy you’re alive and mostly ok. I'll be sure to break Ray's arms next time I get a chance though.” Matrix kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms. Andraia looked up at him and replied “So you’re not angry with me? I locked you in the Command Center, killed Megabyte….”

“I am proud of you! Megabyte is no easy task and you ended his reign once and for all. You tried to protect us and I will be ticked if you tried it again but I am happy this chapter is finally over.”

“I thought you wanted to kill Megabyte?”

“I am just happy he is deleted. If the Guardians have anything to say about it too I will defend you. I always support you and right now I need you to come with me to the doctor. We need your hands looked at and....” Both sprites were avoiding the question they wanted answered the most. Tension between fear and hope filled them in concern to a new arrival on the way but Megabyte was a manipulator and could have easily lied. They needed a doctor to confirm...they needed someone to confirm what he said was true or not. 

“What about you? How did you stand?” Andraia laid down on Matrix's chest as Matrix was laying on the floor to conserve strength. He felt like sleeping for a cycle after that day. 

“Bob fixed part of my code. It wont work anymore since my damage was so extensive it was down to the coding. The rest is the body, same with yours which is why his icon cant heal you. 

Bob returned with Dot and his wheelchair. It was temporarily fixed to work for the time being but he needed it repaired. Matrix and Andraia made their way to the doctor with Bob and Dot in tow who said little to nothing...or if they did the couple wasn’t listening. Andraia sat on Matrix's lap as Bob pushed them inside. The doctor gave Andraia an air cast for her wrists as one was sprained and the other was broken. She would only need half an hour to heal compared to Matrix who damaged some of his muscles in his attempt to save Andraia. He was scolded and released of course but his concern rested with his soon to be wife. Was she downloading?

Matrix sat next to Andraia as the doctor used a device to see the scan of her stomach to confirm or deny the existence of a download. The binome didn’t let anyone else into the room except Enzo as he was the potential father of the child. Matrix felt like he was holding his breath when the binome started the scan. He was searching, hoping for something to come up on the screen. 

Andraia was even more hopeful as this was what she wanted all along. She always wanted a family and she always wanted to share her life with Matrix. She snuggled her head next to his arm which cradled her neck. Matrix was hopeful as well because he never said it out loud but he was terrified Megabyte was not lying when he said he couldn’t have children. Matrix wanted to give Andraia everything she ever wanted but feared what would happen if he was sterile.

The binome drew the scan south over her stomach and stopped. He turned the screen to show the couple a blip pulsing on the radar. Andraia was with child. Megabyte was not lying. Matrix and Andraia were ecstatic and kissed each other passionately. They decided to hold off on revealing the news...for now. 

Mouse came to some time later and Ray was back to normal as well. Those two needed answers and repair more than Matrix and Andraia needed it as broken trust was harder to repair than a body to heal. Mouse and Ray eventually resolved their tensions and Matrix eventually forgave Ray for his actions but that didn’t mean the renegade forgot what he did. He kept a vigilant eye on the man whenever he was near Andraia and Andraia never stayed around him long nor alone just in case. She still had some code searching to do before forgiving a man who almost raped her. 

Matrix and Andraia got married a couple minutes after the events that led to Megabytes deletion. Matrix worked hard to get more strength on his legs to go through the ceremony standing. There was some complications as Andraia's only family was Matrix so she had no one to walk her down the aisle. Bob volunteered to fill that role if she wished as he was probably the closest she could get in that regard. She took it and they got married in a nice small ceremony. Large crowds bothered Enzo and Andraia didn’t want a large wedding to begin with so their preferences aligned well in that matter.

The Guardians actually thanked Andraia instead of scolding her for Megabytes deletion. Bob and them may not have seen eye to eye but Bob was still determined to prove his theories. 

When Andraia began to show they told their family and friends the good news. Ray was disappointed in the news of course but said nothing. He had a lot of code searching to do as well and he was determined to do right by Mouse who captivated his heart. He was obsessed with Andraia's good looks and how difficult it was to hook up with her and it was what led to his obsessive tendencies that Megabyte exploited. Everyone was happy for the couple. Matrix was finally able to walk and Andraia was in perfect health as well when 3 hours later, the girls finally had their night out. Andraia couldn’t drink due to the baby...a boy they learned only a few minutes before. 

Mouse, Andraia and Dot went out for a night while their significant others took some time out to relax. Bob was tinkering with his car, Ray was surfing the web and Matrix...well he started nesting and wanted to make their new house fit for the baby. It was driving Andraia up a wall so she was happy to be out for a night. She couldn’t tell who was more excited, Matrix or herself about the new arrival. Matrix even went as far as to start teaching young Enzo about sprite care so he could help once in a while. When Andraia asked why he mentioned that he could trust himself, copy or not to have a vested interest in protecting the baby. Little Enzo got very full of himself after that and started volunteering to help them with anything they needed. Andraia questioned if that was what Matrix wanted all along and manipulated him into it. Little Enzo was compiling faster than they thought as he hit a growth spurt and was accepted into the Guardian Academy which surprised no one. He was the youngest candidate to be accepted and had a glowing recommendation. Matrix was made a back up Guardian, a first to ever be done actually as he had part of the code and definitely had the experience. He helped take out viruses that only a prime Guardian would consider taking on and Matrix became a sort of hero for new candidates...someone to aspire to. In a few hours a lot had changed. 

After their night out Andraia returned to find Matrix asleep on the floor next to the crib with a note pad open beside him. It was a list of baby names he was compiling to help her figure out what to call their son. Andraia smiled, never in her life would she have thought her life would end up this way. She was a game sprite who found true love in the games, followed this man through the games and every unimaginable nightmare you could think of and now had a wonderful husband, family, soon to be child and life all because of a certain man who was asleep in front of her. He was equal parts the child he detested and the man who survived the nightmares, he was her lover and best friend, he was everything. 

END


End file.
